De balas, rosas y un comodín
by Leina-chan
Summary: Blair hace un hechizo que sale mal. En consecuencia: Death City es gobernada por grupos mafiosos, ladrones excentricos y asecinos nocturnos. Aqui veremos otra careta de los personajes de Soul Eater. SXM TXBS KXC y otras parejas. No se lo pierdan!
1. Prólogo de una catástrofe

**Capítulo 1: "Prólogo de la catástrofe"**

_**2010.**_

_**Death City normal.**_

_**Casa de Maka y Soul.**_

_Una noche muy aburrida, una gata muy pícara empieza a mezclar un montón de pociones en un caldero. La cocina esta en silencio, a las tres de la mañana sus compañeros no están despiertos, claro que no. Maka como siempre se había ido temprano a dormir, y Soul resistió un rato más, pero al aburrirse había ido a su habitación, dejando a una gatita muy aburrida cerca de su libro de pociones._

_Claro, la cosa no pudo terminar de otra forma, Blair había encontrado una diversión más allá de lo que se esperaría de la minina. Simplemente ojeando el libro, había encontrado una poción que cambiaba la personalidad de la gente por un tiempo mínimo, pero para Blair eso consistía en una diversión absoluta. La gatita se deleitaba pensando en un Soul pervertido, o una Maka muy irresponsable, en un Black Star humilde y una Tsubaki enojona. Blair reía suavemente ante su picardía, no estaba muy segura de cómo funcionaría esa poción, pero se esperaba que por lo menos, se pudiera divertir un poco. _

_La poción rosa iba completa, la violeta a la mitad. Un gran brebaje de pociones, rojas, azules, verdes, doradas, todas se mezclaban unas con otras mientras que Blair miraba atentamente el libro, pero claro, como toda gatita que hace una picardía, se despistó cundo escuchó el ruido de la puerta de Maka abrirse. Ese descuido hizo que se le cayera una poción diferente por error, pero la gata no le dio importancia. Tomó aquel brebaje antes de que la puerta terminara de abrirse y entonces pronunció las palabras mágicas:_

_-Pumpkin pumpkin shicivi- dijo mientas lanzaba un hechizo. _

_Maka se asomó por la puerta y entonces cayó dormida. Blair sonrió satisfecha, hasta que el hechizo hizo posesión de ella. Blair cayó al suelo, abrió fuertemente los ojos al darse cuenta de su error, era demasiado tarde… Todo se volvió negro._

**1930**

**Death City**

**Barrios Bajos.**

**Blair Pov.**

_Nya abrí los ojos de par en par. No entendía cómo había llegado hasta ahí si me había dormido en la cocina. A cierto! Le erré con la poción… ¿Sería muy grave lo que pasaría? Pues la verdad no tengo mucha idea… A ver, a ver… Si echaba esa poción al caldero, entonces… Ah si, dependiendo de la cantidad se podría cambiar la época y la vida de cada persona… Oh no! Qué demonios hice? Será mejor que busque el libro para poder revertir todo esto… _

_Pero tengo algo de miedo, estoy en un callejón sin salida y está algo oscuro… Por lo visto es de noche… Ahí hay una tienda, ¡y tiene un almanaque! A ver, la fecha es… Eh! ¿1930? Por dios, el departamento todavía no lo construyeron… A dónde estarán Maka y Soul… ¿Oh qué demonios he hecho? Será mejor que vuelva a mi forma humana, Eh? No puedo. Demonios, debo buscar ayuda… _

_Pum, pum, pum, pum, pum…_

_¿Disparos? ¿De dónde? Nya, Blair tiene miedo. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Hay alguien muerto ahí! Esperen es… es… Sid-sensei! Oh por Dios! Blair tiene mucho miedo… ¿Quién es ese hombre que salió corriendo? Esperen, dejó algo… Oh! Es… es… Una carta!_

* * *

_Bueno les traigo un nuevo Fan Fic, este es el prologo. Dependiendo de los Reviews que dejen lo voy a continuar o no. Seguro subo un capi más para ver si se enganchan más, pero quiero que me den su opinion si esta historia vale la pena..._

_Se despide por ahora!_

_Leina-chan_


	2. Cambio de Roles: Parte 1

**Capítulo 2: "Cambio de roles" Parte 1**

**1930**

**Death City**

**Barrios bajos.**

-Esto es un desastre- dijo un hombre de traje negro con sombrero negro- Parece que es obra de la mafia- agregó mientras veía el cadáver de un hombre de piel blanca y rastas que estaba hecho un colador por las balas de lo que parecía una metralleta.

-Si, definitivamente es obra de la mafia- dijo un hombre a su lado, este tenía el cabello blanco, usaba unos anteojos y tenía varias cicatrices en el rostro. A diferencia del otro sujeto estaba vestido de blanco y no usaba sombrero- Spirit, este comodín en la prueba irrefutable de que la mafia tuvo que ver en esto- dijo sonriendo macabramente, al parecer disfrutaba el escenario.

-Ten mucho cuidado Stein- dijo el hombre de negro mostrando a su compañero que sus ojos azules estaban enojados- Te tomarán como loco- dijo riendo mientras se acomodaba el sombrero arriba de sus cabellos rojos. Miró atentamente el comodín que sostenía Stein en la mano.- Últimamente se están moviendo mucho- declaró el pelirrojo antes de abandonar la escena del crimen.

-Quizás tenga algo que ver con "Rose"- dijo el peliblanco aún más feliz-

-¿Rose?- el pelirrojo se detuvo al pronunciar esas palabras- ¿Acaso…?-

-Está merodeando- lo interrumpió Stein- Aunque no se ha visto ningún cadáver aún- dijo levantándose para ponerse a la par de su compañero- ¿Sabes? Esto de ser detectives es genial- dijo riendo- Aunque me hubiera gustado hacer autopsias más seguido-

-Si Rose se pone en movimiento- dijo Spirit con una nota de tristeza- seguramente tendrás muchos cadáveres para abrir- terminó con una nota de repulsión en su voz.

Ambos detectives le dejaron a la policía el traslado del cadáver. Fue entonces que los estómagos de los dos empezaron a gruñir, y ambos se subieron al coche dispuestos a dejar aquel lugar para irse a comer.

**1930**

**Death City**

**Café: "Flores Tropicales".**

El bullicio de la calle no se hacía esperar a esa hora. Los autos yendo y viniendo en la hora pico. La gente corriendo, comiendo, comprando y vendiendo, todos hablando, nadie en silencio. Los minutos pasaban y entre todo el tráfico se divisaban los coches de la policía yendo con sus "alarmas" hacia los Barrios Bajos. En el Café "Flores Tropicales", muchos comensales se paraban curiosos a ver el espectáculo que brindaban los coches policiales. Muchos murmuraban cosas como "otro más", "¿Será la mafia de nuevo?", "Pobre gente", y un sin fin de cosas más. Mientras tanto adentro del Café, había una pequeña charla con los empleados de la Cafetería.

-Amapola- llamó un hombre robusto de cuerpo que hacía señas para que una chica de cabellos rosados se acercara a la barra-Ven un momento- la llamó con un tono infantil a pesar de tener los 40 años bastante lejanos.

-¿Amapola?- dijo la chica divertida- Soy Kim por si no lo recuerda- dijo sonriendo- La próxima vez que me diga algo así le voy a cobrar- dijo riendo.

-Muy bien niña!- dijo mostrándole el dedo gordo levantado mientras le salían brillos por los ojos- Ahora… ¿Dónde está esa chica?- dijo mirando para todos lados, hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando- Maka-chan ven aquí!- dijo haciendo un gran espamento.

-Ahí voy- dijo una chica de cabellos cenizas y ojos color jade- ¿Qué pasa?-dijo mientras se acercaba a la otra chica que estaba algo molesta.

-¿Por qué a mí me dice Amapola y a ella nada?- dijo enojada- Después de todo, todas tenemos un apodo con el nombre de una flor y Maka no- estaba que echaba humos.

-Ahora que lo dices tienes razón- dijo el hombre poniéndose a pensar- Ya se- dijo golpeándose una mano con la otra- Te diremos Rosa desde ahora- dijo sonriendo.

-Mmm no me gusta- dijo la pelirosa temblando- Rosa me hace acordar a Rose-

-Rose… ¿no es un asesino o algo así?- dijo la peliceniza mientras miraba confundida a Kim.

-Sí, dicen que es un maestro de asesinato- dijo el hombre con una mirada siniestra- su técnica es tal que jamás deja rastros de sangre, y se dice que ha matado a sangre fría a más de 5 tipos a la vez- al decir esto tuvo la mirada de las dos chicas que estaban asombradas- Nadie ha visto su rostro, y tampoco se sabe si es mujer u hombre, pero lo que si se sabe con certeza es que deja en el lugar del crimen una rosa roja. Muchos creen que en realidad deja una rosa blanca, pero que estaba absorbe toda la sangre de sus víctimas y por eso se vuelve roja-

-Jajaja- dijo Maka riendo- eso es totalmente ridículo- dijo limpiándose unas lágrimas de los ojos a causa de la risa- Igualmente creo que dijeron que la última vez que la vieron fue en Francia ¿no?- dijo tomando dos bandejas para servirlas en las respectivas mesas.

-Sí, sólo espero que no se aparezco por acá- dijo Kim todavía temblando- creo que escuché que es amigo de uno de las grandes sectores de la Mafia de Death City, quizás sea de Shibusen- dijo tomando otra bandeja.

-Bueno váyanse a trabajar- dijo echándolas del lugar- a Maka, necesito que me lleves esto al cuarto privado- dijo el hombre dándole un paquete a Maka.

-Okey- dijo ella sonriendo y entonces dejó las bandejas en su lugar para poder llevar ese paquete al cuartucho que estaba pasando el pasillo que conducía a la cocina. En el Pasillo dobló hacia la derecha frente a una ventana y entonces la abrió. Esta daba a un patio interno, se coló por la ventana y entonces abrió la ventana que estaba en la pared opuesta. Entró en el lúgubre pasillo que estaba lleno de telarañas para poder llegar a una pequeña despensa que tenía la puerta cerrada con llave. Tocó la puerta tres veces y entonces dejó el paquete enfrente de la puerta. Volvió a tocar tres veces siguiendo la misma clave que la vez anterior y desapareció por la ventana.

**1930**

**Death City.**

**Sombreros: "The Gallery"**

El ambiente estaba muy tranquilo. El único sonido que había en la tienda era el del vendedor al pasar las hojas del desgastado diario. Mientras que un joven de casi 20 años miraba las estanterías abarrotadas de sombreros. El joven, de cabellos blancos y mirada rubí, estaba inspeccionando los sombreros que podían gustarle a su acompañante, después de todo, él ya tenía el suyo. Un sombrero marrón que combinaba con su traje del mismo color. Un símbolo característico que la gente de mucho poder, ese tipo de trajes los usaban los detectives privados, los ricos muy ricos y por supuesto, los miembros de la mafia.

-No me gusta este Wes- dijo un chico un poco más joven que él, de aproximadamente 17 años, era igualito a él, simplemente no tenía un sombrero.

-Eres quisquilloso Soul- dijo tomando el sombrero verde que le entregaba el chico- El verde es un color lindo- dijo acomodando el sombrero en su lugar.

-Odio el verde- dijo chasqueando la lengua- No sé ni por qué me lo probé-

-Jajaja vamos Soul- dijo el joven tomando un sombrero de lo alto de la repisa- Seguro este te gusta- dijo dándole al chico un sombrero negro con rayas finas rojas.

-Este es genial- dijo el chico poniéndose el sombrero negro en la cabeza, realmente le sentaba muy bien- Soy un chico emm…- dijo poniéndose a pensar en qué adjetivo lo describiría mejor- apuesto no, mafioso, menos… esto- el otro joven rió ante la actitud del chico.

-¿"Cool"?- preguntó el joven Wes mirando a Soul.

-Sí, cool- dijo Soul mientras se dirigía hacia el anciano para pagar el sombrero.

Luego de pagar el sombrero ambos chicos se dispusieron a salir de la tienda cuando chocaron con dos personajes bastante extraños. Uno era un chico como Soul, sólo que tenía cabello azul en forma de estrella y estaba vestido como un hippie, a su lado había una chica bastante linda de cabello negro largo y que estaba vestida como una dama de alcurnia.

-Cuidado por dónde vas- exclamó el peliazul con un gesto de mano- El gran DIOS está pasando-

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó la chica inclinándose levemente- Black Star ten cuidado, no debemos llamar la atención- le dijo la chica al oído al susodicho para que no la escucharan.

-Ah, tienes razón Tsubaki- dijo el chico mientras le brillaban los ojos-Lo siento- dijo y entró a la tienda seguido de la chica.

Soul se encogió los hombros y entonces sonrió divertidamente.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?- le dijo Wes a Soul.

-Nada, es sólo que…- dijo mirando a los dos excéntricos personajes que entraban a la tienda de sombreros- esos tipos me parecen muy graciosos- dijo acomodándose su sombrero.

-Vámonos- aclaró el chico de sombrero marrón- o llegaremos tarde.

Pum, pum, pum, pum, pum.

Ambos chicos se giraron para poder ver de dónde venían esos disparos. A toda prisa pasaba un auto que llevaba a un tipo con capa negra en los asientos de atrás. Este tenía una metralleta en la mano y se notaba que había disparado recientemente.

-¿Quién es?- dijo el alvino menor dispuesto a perseguirlo para averiguar sus planes.

-Tranquilo- dijo el alvino mayor deteniendo a su hermano- Nunca ataques a un jefe de la mafia, menos si todavía no estás iniciado formalmente Soul- dicho esto lo soltó

- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Los de Shibusen o los de Serpientopolis?- Soul soltó más para liberar su furia que por su interés.

-Creo que son los de Shibusen, pero no puedo asegurarte nada- dijo Wes- Ahora no te preocupes, no van a atacar en nuestro territorio sin permiso- dijo Wes sonriendo.

-¿Quieres decir que el jefe lo autorizó?- dijo Soul algo indignado.

-Claro- dijo Wes- Sino no lo hubieran hecho tan llamativamente- Abrió la puerta del conductor del coche negro y vio como Soul lo imitaba pero con la puerta del acompañante. Ambos se subieron al coche y entonces arrancaron el motor-Vámonos, debemos recoger un paquete-acto seguido se perdieron por la calle principal.

* * *

Bueno, aqui he el segundo capitulo de la Saga, en este capi se muestran las vidas de Maka, Kim, Spirit, Stein, Soul y Wes. Sé que al principio será un poco difícil la lectura, pero tarataré de hacerla lo más interesante posible. Espero sus comentarios a ver qué les parece el capi. En el próximo capitulo prometo que aparecerán las historias de Black Star y Tsubaki que son muy levemente mencionados en este capi. Y advierto que quizás haya algunos saltos temporales pero estarán marcados.

Espero les haya gustado!

A por si no se notó en este capi, solo Blair mantiene sus antiguos recuerdos, aunque tengo planes para un futuro que no los voy a revelar por ahora.

Nos leemos en el proximo capi!

Leina-chan!


	3. Cambio de Roles: Parte 2

**Capítulo 3: "Cambio de Roles" Parte 2.**

**1930**

**Death City**

**Biblioteca Nacional.**

El silencio perduraba en aquella sala llena de libros. Las ventanas estaban cerradas y tapadas vulgarmente con cortinas viejas y desgastadas, que no impedían que la luz entrase por aquellos orificios. Los pisos estaban con una pequeña capa de polvo, hacía tiempo que nadie los lavaba, hasta parecía que nadie había entrado a aquella sala desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero eso, para cualquier persona que entrara en ese momento, sería evidente que ahí había habido alguien.

En el suelo, estaban dibujadas las pisadas descalzas de alguien, eran casi perfectas y conducían desde la entrada principal a una pequeña estantería ubicada en el sector norte de la sala.

-Bingo- dijo una voz grave que miraba las pisadas que estaban frente a sus ojos. Era un chico más o menos de 16 o 17 años. Tenía el cabello marrón y un corte muy extraño para la moda de este lugar. Acomodó sus anteojos mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón- Te atraparé- dijo mientras sonreía malévolamente.

A su lado se pararon dos pequeñas criaturas, eran idénticas en todas formas.

-Fire, Thunder…- dijo alegre el chico- vamos a conocer personalmente a Rose, tengan en cuenta el honor que eso representa- el chico tomó uno de los libros y la estantería se movió, había activado un mecanismo oculto- por favor… compórtense- las dos niñas sonrieron y asintieron y se internaron en aquél laberinto subterráneo.

Las paredes eran viejas y estaban llenas de moho. Tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que los rodeaba, sí, después de todo la estantería se había cerrado detrás de ellos como un mecanismo de defensa, aunque poco parecía importarles. A pocos minutos de haber comenzado su recorrido se encontraron con una pesada puerta de madera. Detrás de esta se encontraba una sala muy lujosa, en su mayoría tenía colores rojos y negros, excepto por la mesa de roble que estaba en el centro de la sala, por el candelabro blanco y amarillo que se elevaba arriba de sus cabeza y por otra puerta de color marrón.

Sintió que tocaban una puerta tres veces, sin meditarlo mucho fue a abrir la otra puerta de color azul gastado. Sin embargo detrás de esta sólo había un pasillo largo y oscuro, sólo tenía ventilaciones, no había ventanas. Volvieron a tocar tres veces la puerta del mismo modo y entonces el muchacho detectó que se trataba de la puerta que estaba al final de ese pasillo. Esta estaba cerrada con llave, pero las llaves estaban al lado de la puerta. Sin pensarlo, tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Sólo vio otro pasillo, pero estaba bastante limpio, bueno, hasta la ventana que se había cerrado, pasando esa ventana, todo estaba lleno de telarañas.

Bajo la vista y se encontró con un paquete, lo miró, no tenía nada en particular. Lo tomó y volvió a entrar, tomando la cuidadosa medida de no dejar esa puerta abierta. Volvió hasta la sala roja donde se suponía debía esperarlo.

Al entrar se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar a alguien sentada en el sillón principal. Era una mujer mayor que él, tenía un bonito cabello anaranjado y llevaba una camisa roja y un pantalón negro. Al darse vuelta, el muchacho y las dos pequeñas pudieron observar el parche que tenía en el ojo izquierdo.

-Tú debes ser Kilik ¿verdad?- dijo la mujer señalándole uno de los sillones para que se sentara- Yo soy Marie- se presentó sin moverse del sillón.

-La verdad no me imaginé que Rose fuera una mujer- dijo el chico mientras se sentaba entre medio de sus dos compañeras- y menos tan joven- dijo sonriendo levemente a causa de los nervios de ese momento.

-Oh no, yo no soy Rose- dijo sonriendo y sirviéndoles un poco de té- Yo soy lo que se llama, su "intermediaria"- dijo riendo suavemente y pasándole una taza de té a cada uno.

-Ya veo- dijo algo desilusionado- Supongo que no conoceré a Rose-tomó la taza de té y le dio un sorbo.

-No te preocupes- dijo sonriendo- es que ahora tiene cosas que hacer- dijo mientras bebía un poco de ese líquido- pero confía en que le ayudes a encontrar a su próximo objetivo- dijo tomando el paquete que Kilik había encontrado para sacar un montón de papeles y entonces lanzar una foto al chico.

-¿Es este?- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras miraba al chico de la foto, usaba anteojos y tenía la cabeza calva excepto por un par de mechones que estaban parados como torres.

-No, su nombre es Ox- dijo sonriendo- Estamos seguros que él sabe la ubicación y el nombre del tipo al que buscamos- dijo leyendo una de las hojas- El verdadero objetivo es un hombre llamado Mifune-

**1930**

**Death City**

**Sombreros: "The Gallery"**

Dos personas salían de la tienda de sombreros, uno era un joven que acompañaba a su hermano menor, ambos de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos. Sin embargo a la salida del local chocan con dos personajes bastante excéntricos. Un joven vestido de hippie y una chica vestida de dama elegante. Luego de una serie de disculpas la excéntrica pareja entra el local y corre inesperadamente al cambiador.

Dentro del cambiador ambos están tapándole la boca al otro y abrazándose por la cintura. Pasan unos minutos en silencio y entonces ambos se miran y suspiran, liberando de su agarre a su compañero.

-Oid Black Star, eso estuvo cerca- dijo la joven asomándose levemente por la puerta del cambiador para entrar temblando.

-O sí Tsubaki! Pero recuerda que soy UN DIOS!- dijo haciendo una pose de autoalabación- Nadie puede atraparme y por lo tanto nadie puede atraparte a ti- dijo riendo- Nyajajajaja-

-Oh Black Star- dijo la chica sonriendo y corriendo a abrazar a su compañero- Tuve tanto miedo-

-Sí, casi, casi nos descubren- dijo tomándola de los hombros y acercando su rostro a ella, haciéndola sonrojar- Ahora hay que prepararnos para nuestro golpe maestro- dijo acercándose aún más a ella para después girar la cara dejando a la chica confusa.

-¿A quién atacaremos ahora?- dijo la chica tratando de disimular su sonrojo.

-Pues alguien tan GRANDE como yo tiene que hacer algo realmente grande como su último trabajo- dijo riendo nuevamente.

-¿Y luego qué haremos?- preguntó triste su compañera.

-NO te preocupes Tsubaki!- dijo riendo- Tendrás el privilegio de irte a vivir conmigo! Nyajajajaja- Dijo agarrando a Tsubaki de los brazos y haciéndola girar junto a él- tendremos una pileta muy grande y nadaremos todo el tiempo, día y noche- La chica se detuvo de repente y le dijo:

-Pero Black Star- dijo llevándose un dedo a la boca- Hará frio en invierno- dijo la chica tratando de bajar al chico de su nube de ilusiones. Él la miro confuso.

-Pues pondremos calefacción- dijo encogiéndose los hombros.

-Tienes razón- dijo Tsubaki al darse cuenta de que contra Black Star siempre perdería- A veces me pregunto cómo salimos ganado en cada robo de realizamos-

-Bueno Tsubaki, manos a la obra- dijo mientras la arrastraba fuera del cambiador. El dueño de la tienda debió levemente su mirada hacia la pareja para volver a su diario irritado.

Mientras tanto Black Star y Tsubaki empezaron a agarrar sombreros, máscaras y trajes que había por ahí para llevarlos al mostrador y comprarlos. Luego de pagarlos salieron y entonces suspiraron aliviados.

-Bueno ahora… a robarle a la mafia!- dijo riendo el chico mientras empezaba a gritar lo grande que era…

-Espera Black Star- dijo la chica deteniéndolo- ¿A quién le robaremos?-

-Pues a ver….- dijo el chico tirándose al suelo y poniéndose a pensar- Los Evans están muy lejos, y emmm los de Shibusen tienen demasiada buena seguridad- se levantó y con una sonrisa dijo- Un hombre tan GRANDE como yo va a ir a robarles a Serpientopolis- dijo riendo- No te preocupes Tsubaki, no te pondré en peligro. Después de 66 robos ¿cuántas veces te he puesto en peligro?-

-Pues- dijo la chica poniéndose a pensar- 66 o 67 ¿no?- dijo mientras hacía que el chico se quedara quieto un minuto.

-VES! NI SIQUIERA HAN SIDO 100- dijo gritando a todo poder mientras hacía a la chica sonreír.

En ese momento algo pasó por entre las piernas de Black Star y cuando fue a fijarse era una linda gatita violeta que tenía un lindo sombrerito de bruja.

-Ey linda!- dijo tomándola en brazos-Que gatita más bonita, digna mascota de alguien tan BIG como yo- dijo mientras acariciaba a la gatita en el lomo.

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Calle principal.**

**Blair Pov.**

_Nya pero si es Black Star! Qué bueno que lo encontré, aunque parece que no me reconoce. Bueno esto es mejor. Aunque… ¿Por qué va vestido así? Nya, Blair hizo algo muy malo, incluso mataron a Sid-sensei. Será mejor que revierta esto cuanto antes, pero ¿dónde estará mi libro de hechizos? Mmm ni siquiera sé dónde quedará el departamento de Soul y Maka, es todo tan confuso._

_Nee? Esa no es Maka-chan… Sí es Maka-chan, se ve tan linda vestida de mesera… Seguro que si Soul-kun la viera se moriría… Esto, se conocerán… Esto es un problema… Juro que si salgo de esta no vuelvo a hacer una broma como esta nunca más en mi vida…_

* * *

_Okey ¿que les parece? Bueno en fin, aún será complicado de entender, en especial en las partes de "Cambio de roles" que son tres en total, por lo que falta 1. Luego de eso la historia tomará rumbo no se preocupen ^^. Espero sus comentarios. Y prometo actualizar mi otro fic "Inteligencia Artificial" pero no tengo mucha inspiració para eso. Además esto planeando una serie de one-shots y drabbles que postearé dentro de poco._

_Sigan leyendo!_


	4. Cambio de Roles: Parte 3

**Capítulo 4: "Cambio de Roles: Parte 3"**

**1930**

**Death City**

**Mansión Shibusen.**

La sala de juegos estaba visitada más seguido que de costumbre. Comúnmente sólo aparecía alguien por ahí si había algún sospechoso al que torturar. Sin embargo este no era el caso, la sala estaba llena del humo de los cigarrillos que fumaban 5 de los 10 hombres allí presentes. Todos con sombreros y trajes. De diferentes colores, pero ninguno salía de colores fríos y apagados. Así eran ellos, los conocidos matones de Shibusen, los capos mafiosos de ese barrio, liderados exclusivamente por el líder que no llevaba sombrero, pero sí máscara, él grande: Shinigami. Estaban reunidos para celebrar la exitosa iniciación del hijo menor de Shinigami, Death the Kid. Su primera misión había sido clara: matar al soplón, y ese soplón no había sido otro que Sid.

-Felicitaciones- le dijeron los allí presentes a al chico que estaba vestido de negro. Su traje era perfectamente simétrico y tenía pequeños detalles en blanco. Esa combinación hacía que sus ojos ámbar resaltaran por debajo de su sombrero.

Poco a poco los presentes se fueron retirando de la sala dispuestos a proseguir con sus tareas habituales. Algunos debían atrapar a uno que otro personaje, otros necesitaban finalizar algunos tratos y otros simplemente se iban a jugar un partido de póker.

-Parece que se han ido- dijo una voz femenina entrando por la puerta. Era una chica rubia de pelo largo, tenía los ojos azules oscuros y vestía de forma seductora. Tenía una camisa desabotonada por debajo y por arriba. Mostrando parte del escote y el obligo de la chica. Detrás de ella venía una chica rubia de pelo corto con ojos azul claro, vestida de la misma forma sólo que esta tenía un pantalón corto en vez de un pantalón largo.

-No creen que esos atuendos no son adecuados- dijo el chico de tres rayas blancas en la cabeza.

-No, nos importa- dijo la mayor- Sabes muy bien Kid que nos sentimos más cómodas así- dijo señalándose a ella misma y a su hermana- después de todo, nosotras somos asesinas y no miembros de la mafia-

-One-chan tiene razón- dijo la menor tirándose sobre una de las sillas del lugar.

-En fin, Elizabeth y Patricia- dijo sonando la más duro posible- cuéntenme qué novedades obtuvieron- La chica mayor se sentó frente al chico de forma cansada y agotadora.

-Al parecer, el asesinato de Sid ha causado un gran alboroto, en especial porque dejaste la carta del comodín en su mano- Suspiró pesadamente- seguramente los detectives llegan pronto a la conclusión de que fuimos nosotros y eso haría más evidente que tenemos un pacto de tregua con los Evans-dijo mirando cómo su hermana se sentaba y se movía de adelante para atrás repitiendo una cancioncita pegadiza.

-Eso no me preocupa mucho- dijo Kid mirando por la ventana- Lo que quiero saber con urgencia es otra cosa- Liz lo miró extrañada pero enseguida captó el mensaje.

-No hemos confirmado que Rose esté aquí- dijo apoyándose contra la mesa- Tampoco está claro que si ha venido, haya sido para matar a alguien de la mafia- entrecruzó sus manos para apoyar su barbilla en ellas- Dudo mucho que "Rose" haga tratos con la mafia, y si lo hubiera hecho sería con los Evans o con nosotros, y dudo demasiado que los Evans rompan su pacto- esperó para ver la reacción del chico de ojos ámbar. Al no recibir respuesta continuó- Pero me gustaría que Rose se empezara a mover- al decir esto el chico se dio vuelta confuso.

-Creí que no te gustaban los asesinatos a sangre fría- dijo el chico sorprendido.

-Sí es verdad, pero…- dijo mientras una sonrisa asomaba en su rostro- Rose es especial, la policía no se da cuenta pero es bastante piadoso, jamás mata a un enemigo haciéndolo sufrir, a pesar que la mayoría son unos cerdos asquerosos- dijo mientras en su cara aparecía una mueca de disgusto.

-Bueno, eso no importa ya- dijo Kid sacándola de su ensoñación- No quiero que esa persona se vuelva el centro de mi vida- tomó un mazo de cartas y empezó a repartir las cartas entre los dos- Juguemos un poco hasta que oscurezca, quiero pasar un tiempo con ustedes antes de que tengan que irse de nuevo- la sonrisa de ternura que se dibujó en el rostro de aquel chico era única, tanto que conmovió a la chica mayor.

-A pesar de ser el hijo del jefe de la mafia, y un chico alocado por la simetría de la cosas- dijo tomando las cartas que el chico le dio- eres demasiado bueno Kid, me pregunto si Rose será como vos-

-One-chan, One-chan- gritó la pequeña mientras señalaba la ventana de la habitación- Tenemos visita! Tenemos visita!- dijo mientras señalaba a dos hombres bajar de un auto negro.

**1930**

**Afueras de Death City.**

**Colina del desierto.**

Un hombre estaba parado sobre la colina de arena, contemplando la siniestra ciudad. Allí estaba, la ciudad en la que cometería los crímenes más horrendos y escalofriantes de todos. De solo pensar eso, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Era un hombre raro, tenía cabello de un tono cercano al naranja, llevaba una cinta de metal en la nariz y de sus ojos salía un brillo de maldad y locura que asustaría a todos.

-Heme aquí- dijo mirando la ciudad con sus ojos malvados- Giriko ha llegado a Death City- largó una carcajada al aire- La calles se teñirán de rojo de ahora en adelante.

**1930**

**Death City.**

**Guarida de Serpientopolis.**

Era una cueva sin muchos lujos, aunque estaba bastante limpia. Los adoquines le daban un aspecto viejo pero confortante. Cada tanto, en los pilares se dibujaba una serpiente que tenían en los ojos incrustados unas piedras rojas. Un bullicio empezó a formarse en la sala principal. Allí, reunidos, estaban una serie de personas que parecían ser parte de esta organización. A diferencia de las demás organizaciones mafiosas, estas personas no iban vestidas de trajes ni tenían sombreros, excepto una o dos personas. En sí, la mayoría estaba vestida como brujas y brujos, esa era la marca personal de Serpientopolis.

-Hoy damos comienzo al plan "Operación Contraataque"- dijo una chica que parecía estar vestida como una bruja mitad sapo.

-Muy bien Eruka- señaló la líder del grupo. Esta estaba vestida con un atuendo negro que no se podía saber muy bien su forma- Como saben, yo Medusa, he ideado este plan- dijo la líder sentándose en la silla principal de la mesa rectangular y grande que ocupaba el 50% del salón- Debido a que hemos tenido dificultades con el anterior ataque de los Evans, es hora de regresárselos- dijo mirando seriamente a su público- La verdad es que he escuchado que hay varios asesinos de prestigio en Death City últimamente- los presentes se miraron entre sí y entonces uno levantó la mano, era un hombre de aspecto lobuno, Medusa le cedió la palabra.

-Se dice que entre ellos están Rose y Excalibur- dijo mirando a Medusa- pero ya hemos tenido complicaciones cuando trabajamos con Excalibur-

-Es verdad- admitió Eruka.

-Ya lo sé- dijo la líder poniendo sus ojos de asesina- la verdad es que quiero contactar con Rose, pero no podemos garantizar su ayuda- dijo mirando la luna que se asomaba por una ventana- Rose es conocido por trabajar en silencio y tomar varias personalidades diferentes, por lo que es imposible rastrearlo- confesó- Por lo que he decidido contratar a un conocido mío, el señor Giriko- dijo sorprendiendo a todos. Giriko era famoso por ser lo opuesto a Rose, era un brutal asesino y que no importaba se le veían la cara o no, él dejaba siempre algún testigo de la masacre que causaba- Atacará en territorio de los Evans, y para hacerlo más interesante, le pedí que secuestrara a alguien y dejara pistas para que lo encontraran. De esa forma los Evans lo buscarán y encontrarán su perdición- dijo sonriente.

-Y… y ¿a quién… quién raptará?- dijo tímidamente una chica de cabello lila y ojos celestes-

-Eso no lo sabemos, por lo visto la elegirá él- agregó Medusa mirando seriamente a la chica de ojos celestes- Mientras tanto tú debes infiltrarte en el Shibusen y controlar que todo marche de acuerdo con el plan, ¿entendiste Crona?- Agregó la mujer mientras siseaba como una serpiente.

-Ajá- dijo la chica mientras se retiraba de la asamblea que empezó a planear otros aspectos de su plan.

Ya fuera de aquel salón, la chica empezó a caminar solitaria por los pasillos. Salió de aquel lugar y entró a los barrios bajos de Death City. Miro cómo la gente iba de un lado para otro sonriendo y los envidió.

Suspiró tímidamente y se dispuso a recibir a su invitado, mejor dicho, al invitado de su madre. Pero por cosas del destino y una distracción de las suyas chocó contra alguien que corria a lo loco.

-Auch- dijeron ambos al sentir que se golpeaban fuertemente.

-BLACK STAR- gritó una chica muy bonita de cabello negro que llevaba una gatita consigo- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la chica viéndola a los ojos mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Si, UN GRAN DIOS COMO YO NO ES VENCIDO TAN FACILMENTE- dijo el muchacho de pelo azul que estaba tirado en el suelo con el pulgar levantado.

Una sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de Crona.

-Soy Crona- dijo sacando un valor que ni siquiera ella creía tener.

-Yo soy Tsubaki y él es Black Star- dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba a la gatita- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues… voy a hacer un encargo- dijo tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención, no sabía cómo lidiar con interrogatorios- ¿Los conozco?- preguntó la chica mirándolos detenidamente.

-No creo- dijo Tsubaki mirándola fijamente.

-Así que eres una chica de los encargos- dijo Black Star levantándola del suelo- muy bien te encargo que cuides a esta gata- el muchacho le arrebató la gata a Tsubaki y se la dio a Crona- Nosotros vamos a robar así que es peligroso que la llevemos con nosotros- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-E…Está bien- dio sosteniendo cuidadosamente a la gata con sombrero.

-Nos vemos- dijo el peliazul tomando a Tsubaki de la mano y corrió hacia la guarida de Serpientopolis.

-Son interesantes- dijo riendo- un chico hippie y una dama de alcurnia- exclamó pensando en las disfraces de esos dos- En fin-

-Sigue siendo un idiota- dijo una voz que la chica creyó reconocer, cuando se dio cuenta de que era la gata la que hablaba- Black Star- Crona soltó a la gata totalmente asustada.

-¿Hablas?- dijo casi gritando, sorprendiendo a la gatita.

-¿Puedes entenderme?- Crona sólo asintió- Mi nombre es Blair- en ese momento los ojos de la Crona quedaron en blanco y luego de unos segundos volvieron a la normalidad-

-Yo te conozco- dijo totalmente sorprendida- Tu vives con Maka y Soul- Blair sonrió ante este comentario- Pero… ¿Qué demonios pasó?- dijo Crona asustada al máximo extremo.

-Fue un hechizo que hice y salió mal… pero descuida- dijo subiendo a la cabeza de Crona- todo volverá a la normalidad si encuentro mi libro, ¿me ayudarás?- le preguntó la gata mientras Crona pensaba detenidamente todo.

-Está bien- dijo en un suspiro- supongo que debo aparentar que no conozco a nadie-

-Exacto- exclamó Blair muy pero muy feliz.

Ambas caminaron para buscar ese libro de Blair, olvidándose del invitado que supuestamente debía ir a buscar Crona, ¿qué pasara con un tipo como ese sintiéndose aburrido y con una gran cantidad de gente a la cual poder matar?

* * *

Hasta aquí este capítulo, como verán ya se han presentado los personajes principales de esta historia, pero esto no acaba acá, apenas ha empezado. Sigan leyendo, mientras tanto dejo a Black Star y a Tsubaki que les darán el adelanto del próximo capítulo:

**Tsubaki: -Black Star... ¿lo has escuchado?-**

**Black Star: -Escuchar ¿qué?-**

**Tsubaki con terror: - Ha desaparecido el cadaver de ese hombre que mató la mafia en el primer capítulo.**

**Black Star con ojos brillantes: -Un GRAN hombre como YO debe haberle revivido con su GRANDEZA-**

**Tsubaki calmada: - tienes razón Black Star qué tonta fuí.**

**Ambos con grandes sonrisas y poses geniales: -No se pierdan el próximo capitulo :"El cadáver que camina"!**

**Tsubaki- Ne Black Star... vamos a robarle a la mafia de verdad?**

**Black Star: -Por supuesto! Nyajajajajaja.**


	5. El cadáver que camina

**Capitulo 5: "El cadáver que camina"**

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Morgue Estatal.**

Los dos detectives estaban esperando en aquel siniestro lugar. Stein fumaba uno de sus cigarrillos mientras que Spirit jugaba con su sombrero. Ambos sentados en una banca del pasillo de la morgue, enfrente de una puerta doble donde estaban haciendo la autopsia del cadáver de Sid. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera y de ella saliera el forense encargado de la autopsia. Este los miró y les hizo señas de que lo acompañaran al baño, una vez allí comenzaron a hablar mientras el forense se lavaba las manos.

-Murió por el tiro de la frente- murmuró mirando a los detectives por el reflejo del espejo.

-Calculábamos- dijo Stein sin darle demasiada importancia- Al parecer se metió en algunos asuntos que no debía con los del Shibusen y salió pagando la traición que les hizo- dijo sonriendo de manera diabólica.

-Me extraña- comentó el forense- ¿no estaba en el territorio de los Evans?- Cerró el grifo y se empezó a secar las manos con una toalla que había a su derecha.

-El comodín muestra que fue obra del Shibusen- agregó el pelirrojo- Los Evans dejan un comodín pero con un diablo rojo como imagen, este comodín es… común- dijo colocándose el sombrero en la cabeza.

-Es verdad pero…-dijo el hombre pero fue interrumpido por un ruido a vidrio roto y un grito de una mujer.

Los tres hombres salieron al pasillo para encontrarse con una muy asustada chica que gritaba algo de haber visto a un hombre todo cortado salir corriendo por el pasillo desnudo, y que lo seguía una cosa roja como sangre que se movía. Los detectives entraron al cuarto donde estaba Sid, y lo único que encontraron fue una mancha de sangre en el lugar de su cuerpo y nada más… El cadáver había desaparecido.

Spirit se acercó a la chica para hablarle. Tenía el cabello negro lacio y largo y sus ojos estaban llenos de terror.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó de la forma más dulce que podía haber, la chica lo miró y pudo articular, entrecortadamente su nombre:

-Soy… Ja… Jacqueline-

En ese momento entró Stein que había salido a ver si el culpable todavía estaba por allí, cosa que por lo visto no había podido lograr.

-Vámonos Spirit, no hay tiempo- dijo tomando las llaves del coche y saliendo junto a Spirit a pasos agigantados hacia afuera.

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Oficina de información.**

Dos chicas muy bonitas iban caminando por la calle hacia la oficina de información. Ellas eran completamente diferentes, aunque eran gemelas. La mayor estaba preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo por allí, y entonces recordaba que Kid le había pedido expresamente información sobre la ubicación de cierto personaje. Ella dudaba que en ese cuchitril hubiera algo de información tan secreta y peligrosa como esa, pero le debía varios favores al chico y no se podía negar a una petición tan simple, aunque fuera absurda.

-Hola- dijo entrando junto a su hermana a aquella tienda, en donde estaba rodeada de gente que escribía en máquinas y fumaba a más no poder.

Una mujer de no más de 30 años las recibió. Tenía el pelo corto y de color azul oscuro, llevaba un traje de oficinista y se acomodaba los anteojos cada 5 minutos.

-buenos días- dijo la mujer en un tono frío y autoritario- Soy Azusa, ¿en qué puedo servirles?-

-Buscamos información sobre un asesino- dijo la joven Thompson mirándola a los ojos con despreocupación- lo conocen como…-

-Lo siento- dijo la mujer moviendo sus anteojos- tenemos estrictamente prohibido venderle información de este tipo a las asociadas a la familia de los Shibusen- las chicas se quedaron de piedra y sin decir más salieron enojadas de esa tienda-

-¿Por qué no le diste la información?- preguntó un joven rubio que llevaba una pila de papeles- No les día la información por una simple razón… es obsoleta, no conocemos a ningún asesino excepto a Giriko y para tu información- dijo en tono amenazante- nos han reservado el derecho de exclusividad- dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien- dijo el chico llevando los papeles al escritorio de la entrada.

**1930**

**Afueras de Death City.**

**Salida al desierto.**

-Esto me molesta tsk- exclamó el asesino Giriko. Hacía como tres horas que estaba esperando a quién fuera que lo recibiría, pero esa persona no se dignaba a aparecer. Miró el sol en lo alto de las dunas de arena, no faltaría mucho para oscurecer.

Una sonrisa se formó en su boca… Si no lo iban a buscar una vez el sol se escondiera, él se encargaría precisamente de asesinar a dos o tres personas para matar el tiempo. Claro, ese es el objetivo de cualquier asesino… Matar.

Vio pasar una mujer con un ramo de rosas rojas, y su deseo de matar hizo que su corazón aumentara el ritmo. Pensó en la única persona que quería matar con toda su alma…

-Rose- dijo mientras una sonrisa torcida se formaba en su rostro.

Había escuchado rumores que Rose se encontraba en Death City, así que quizás tendría el honor de encontrarse con él y hablar antes de matarlo. Se deleitaba al pensar en cómo gritaría al sentir la hoja de su motocierra destrozando cada partícula de piel que tuviera ese sujeto y volvió a sonreír. Quizás el haber venido a Death City no hubiera sido tan malo después de todo. Sin embargo, entró a la ciudad buscando algo con lo cual distraerse. Miraba a la gente caminar de un lado a otro despreocupadamente, y aunque le hubiera gustado matar a todos, no había uno en particular que le hubiera "encantado" acecinar.

Siguió buscando entre toda la gente de aquella sombría ciudad. Ya estaba por rendirse, el sol estaba ya casi oculto y cada vez había menos gente por el lugar. Pero como si fuera una luz la que le indicó el camino, la vio, allí, en aquel Café de nombre raro. Ir de un lado para otro con sus bandejas mientras hablaba con una que otra compañera. La vio y sintió un poderoso deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos y matarla lenta y dolorosamente, no sabía qué demonios lo impulsaba a cometer aquella "adoración" ante aquella chica de apenas 16 años… pero lo sintió y mientras sonreía, se preparaba para idear un plan de secuestro.

-Mañana- dijo sonriente- te secuestraré y te mataré, bella flor- acto seguido se dio vuelta para volver al punto de encuentro, ya no estaba desesperado, quería disfrutar aquel sentimiento que lo llenaba de a poco.

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Calle principal.**

Estaba allí, caminando hacia su casa como comúnmente lo hacía. Tranquilamente tomaba el callejón de la derecha para acortar camino, aunque era oscuro ella no le tenía miedo. Pues ella era así, ella era Maka Albarn, una simple mesera con ciertos secretos, pero que la buena suerte le sonreía y la protegía de todo, y esta no iba a ser la excepción, o eso creyó ella. Entró en el callejón con paso seguro, hasta que ciertos individuos que andaban por allí empezaron a mirarla sin vergüenza alguna. De arriba abajo, de un lado a otro. Se encogió un poco ante estas miradas, no estaba acostumbrada a destacar, prefería no resaltar en lo absoluto. Una vez los hubo pasado, suspiró aliviada, hasta que sintió cómo se movían siguiéndole el paso. Lo primero que pensó fue en ir corriendo hasta su casa, pero temía que al día siguiente la tomaran presa de sus actos vandálicos, luego decidió tratar de perderlos, pero sus piernas no aceleraban la marcha.

Sintió como uno de ellos la tomaba del hombro y la hacía girar. Sus ojos eran marrones oscuros pero brillaban con un toque de lujuria. Otro tomó una pistola y le apuntó a la cara.

-Mira belleza, déjanos divertirnos contigo y te dejamos libre- dijo uno de ellos sonriente.

-No gracias- dijo la chica mostrando valor.

-¿Sabes? Todo aquel que pase por este lugar y nos contradiga- agregó el de la pistola- Mo-ri-ra- dijo felizmente.

La chica no se inmutó demasiado ante esto, no se iba a dejar corromper por personas como aquella. Sostuvo fuertemente su bolso. Pero entonces vio algo que la aterró un hombre con una espada de samurái al fondo del callejón. Les miraba con seriedad en sus ojos.

-¿Qué hacen?- dijo el tipo a medida que se acercaba a ellos.

-Nada sub-jefe – dijo uno de ellos sin inmutarse demasiado- estamos divirtiéndonos-El jefe lo ha permitido-

-Está bien entonces- exclamó yéndose del lugar.

-Valla el sub-jefe Mifune mete miedo- dijo uno de ellos.

-No le hagas caso- dijo el otro y prosiguieron con su labor de aterrorizar a la chica…

-Deténganse- dijo un chico apareciendo de la nada- Mi nombre es Kilik y no les permitiré que la toquen- detrás de él aparecieron dos personajes.

-Oh no es Kilik- gritaron todos asustados y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad. El chico se acercó a Maka y con una sonrisa exclamó:

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Sipi- dijo ella algo tímida- Gracias-

-De nada- exclamó y suspiró fastidiado- Rayos le perdí la pista-

-¿A quién?- preguntó la chica inocentemente.

-A ese tipo Mifune- dijo derrotado, ella sonrió levemente y dijo.

-Interesante- acto seguido tomó su bolso del suelo y entonces se despidió dándole las gracias no sin antes decirle- nos vemos luego- y guiñarle el ojo.

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Posada "Balas"**

-Nya Crona…- dijo la gatita violeta suspirando en la cabeza de la chica de cabellos rosas- ¿No te parece que tiene un nombre raro esta posada?- La chica elevó los ojos para ver a la gata que tenía en la cabeza.

-S..Sí- dijo tímidamente- P-pe-pero e-es-esta es u-una po-posada para lí-líderes de la ma-mafia-dijo la chica tomando el picaporte de la puerta dispuesta a entrar.

-Ah- exclamó Blair con ojos curiosos- ¿Y qué tenías que hacer cuando nos conocimos?- la ojiceleste se la quedó mirando al tiempo que su rostro se desfiguraba a causa del terror que sentía dentro- OLVIDE IR A BUSCAR A GIRIKO!- gritó a flor de pulmón, mientras se revolvía los pelos-

**Fin Capítulo 5.**

* * *

Les gusto? Bueno ahora comienza la verdadera emoción! Ahora aparecerán saltos temporales bastante importantes así que de vez en cuando se hará referencia a algo que se contó en un capítulo anterior, aunque trataré de hacerlo lo menos confuso posible ¿bien? En fin, ahora los dejo con Wes y Soul que les comentarán acerca del próximo capítulo…

Wes: Soul has escuchado? Han secuestrado a dos chicas en nuestro territorio…

Soul: Eso es inaceptable, hay que avisarle a la policía!

Wes: olvídalo, debemos ir nosotros el jefe lo ordena.

Soul: (desesperado) Eh! Y yo por qué?

Wes: (revolviéndole el pelo) Vamos chico "cool", quizás hasta consigas novia…

Soul: De qué demonios me hablas? Quién en su sano juicio saldría con un mafioso como yo?

Wes: Una chica a la que le hayas salvado la vida?

Soul: NO MOLESTES!

Ambos: No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: "Las rosas tienen espinas"

Soul: ¿y eso que tiene que ver con el secuestro?

Wes: no se, será que aparecerá Rose?

Ambos: Nos vemos! (se acomodan sus sombreros)


	6. Las rosas tienen espinas

**Capitulo 6: "Las rosas tienen espinas"**

**1930**

**Death City.**

**Casa actual de Maka.**

La chica de cabellos grises salió como todas las mañanas hacia su trabajo. Tenía dos horas libres antes de trabajar para poder comprar la comida que necesitara o lo que fuera. Revisó su bolso y encontró el dinero, sonriente empezó a caminar por las calles de Death City que estaban iluminadas suavemente por los rayos de sol. Suspiró pesadamente al ver cómo un edificio de la cuadra se incendiaba, curiosa se acercó para ver si podía distinguir algo de lo que estaba pasando. Un montón de gente se encontraba rodeando al edificio en llamas, quizás había sido el descuido de algún hombre despistado, sin darle mucha importancia continuó su camino hacia la calle principal, pero no miró bien a su alrededor y chocó contra alguien de la multitud. Ya en el suelo tomó su bolso y miró la mano que le tendían…

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó la persona contra la cual había chocado, vio que era un joven de su edad, de cabellos blancos como la nieve y que tenía la mirada rubí.

-Si- dijo apoyándose en él para levantarse.

-¿Sabes qué sucedió aquí?- le preguntó el chico sin soltarla de su agarre, la chica solo negó con la cabeza- ¿Cómo te llamas?- prosiguió sin dar muestras de querer dejarla irse.

-Maka- dijo ella bajando un poco la cabeza, él la miró sorprendido.

-No te va la pinta de tímida- dijo y sus palabras cortaron con todo sonido que hubiera alrededor de ellos. Ella lo miraba sin entender demasiado, había algo en ese chico que la hacía confiar plenamente en él, y por lo visto él ya estaba dudando del personaje que mantenía la chica.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó ella desafiante.

-Ahí está mejor- le replicó el alvino mostrándole una sonrisa torcida que la dejó sorprendida- tienes una mirada demasiado salvaje para que seas una chica tímida- eso la había dejado descolocada. Miró de nuevo a aquel muchacho y sonrió.

-Nos vemos lavandina- una sonrisa de malicia se formo en los labios de ella al poder zafarse del agarre del chico. Este la miró confundido mientras se alejaba por un callejón.

Cada vez estaba más lejos de ese chico, pero el corazón no dejaba de latirle a mil por hora. ¿Qué tenía ese chico de especial? Nada, excepto los cabellos blancos, la sonrisa irresistible y los ojos sangre.

-Son color rubí, no sangre- dijo estremeciéndose- odio la sangre- agregó mientras se detenía ya que lograba visualizar el café a una cuadra. Empezó a caminar lentamente cuando sintió algo detrás suyo, una mano la apresaba y la metió en un callejón. Un hombre de mirada maliciosa la observaba de manera extraña. Con unos movimientos se zafó del agarre del tipo, se hizo hacia atrás y chocó contra una pared. El extraño aprovechó esto para ponerle un pañuelo mojado sobre la boca y la nariz. Poco a poco empezó a ver todo borroso, la estaban durmiendo.

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Callejón a una cuadra del Café: "Flores tropicales"**

-¿Cuánto más vas a tardar?- exclamó la voz de Giriko en medio de aquel callejón.

Hacia horas que estaba esperando que aquella niñata se acercara a trabajar, pero no lo había hecho. Si había algo que le hacía molestar era la impuntualidad. Aunque, empezó a saborear mentalmente el despedazamiento de esa cría. No sabía cómo se llamaba, tampoco le importaba demasiado, aunque debía admitir que sentía un profundo interés por esa chiquilla.

-Vamos, vamos- dijo saltando de un lado al otro. Tenía en la mano un trapo con somnífero que utilizaría para dormirla, aunque hubiera querido hacerla gritar, pero a ese hora de la mañana todo el mundo lo descubriría. En ese momento la vió pasar, ajena a todo mal del mundo. Sigilosamente se le acercó y la agarró del brazo, atrayéndola hacia el callejón. Sonrió al ver la inactividad de la chica, pero entonces esta lo empujó de una manera muy hábil y se soltó de su agarre. Se quedó sorprendido de que la chica no gritara por ayuda o que se supiera zafar de esa manera, pero en cuanto chocó contra la pared descartó toda idea de que la chica fuera habilidosa. Tomó el trapo y le tapó la boca y la nariz. Finalmente ella se desvaneció en sus brazos.

La tomó y la llevó directamente hacia el bar cercano que había preparado para la tortura. Entró a aquel bar conocido como "Balas" y la llevó al depósito que estaba más alejado. Prendió la luz y entonces la llevó a un rincón. Miró atentamente su rostro dormido y sonrió ante la belleza de esta.

-Una linda rosa- dijo al tiempo que ella abría sus ojos- Una bella y muy suave rosa- tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos- pronto te desojaré mi bella rosa- el ceño de la chica se frunció.

-¿Dos veces en menos de un día?- dijo una voz entrando a la posada.

-Mifune, ¿qué haces acá?- le preguntó Giriko mirándolo mortalmente.

-Vengo a revisar, el jefe te quiere ver… al parecer encontraron a la organización que te contrató hermano- exclamó el samurái mirando fijamente cómo Giriko se levantaba y se iba enojado.

-Si no vuelve para la noche- dijo el samurái mirándola- mis muchachos se encargarán- dijo dejando a una chica sola, sin nada con que defenderse,.

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Guarida de los Evans.**

El chico de cabellos blancos bufaba molesto. En la sala sonaba un suave jazz, y al parecer era lo único que lo reconfortaba. La puerta del fondo se abrió y de ella salió su hermano mayor Wes. Este tenía una cara preocupada, pero al muchacho poco le importaba.

-Vamos a hacer la ronda- dijo Wes indicándole al chico que tenían que revisar el barrio que controlaban.

-Bien- dijo suspirando, no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero prefería hacer eso antes de quedarse quieto allí. Últimamente todo estaba tranquilo, desde que él se había sido nombrado miembro oficial de los Evans parecía que todo entre los tres grupos mafiosos iba de perlas. Incluso las dos bandas de asesinos se habían tomado un descanso. Esto le enfermaba, realmente todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y a diferencia de él, su hermano, parecía demasiado preocupado por tanta tranquilidad.

Ambos salieron del edificio para encontrarse con una calle vacía. Subieron al auto para dar vueltas por el barrio, pero no encontraron nada interesante que hacer. Era todavía de mañana, pero no parecía que hubiera pasado nada muy importante en la noche. El más joven de los Evans se bajó del auto y le hizo una seña a su hermano para que continuara sin él.

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó Wes preocupado.

-Sí no te preocupes- le dijo Soul- parece que hay un incendio, voy a ver que me cuenta la gente- acto seguido se despidió de su hermano y partió hacia el edificio en llamas.

La gente se pegaba como chicle, unos a otros, sin dejar un mínimo especio. Su vista se dirigió al último piso en donde estaba un hombre que cerraba la cortina a velocidades estrepitosas mientras el fuego lo consumía.

-Gracias a dios no soy él- murmuró el joven alvino antes de sentir como algo lo llevaba por delante. El golpe había sido fuerte pero no le había logrado tumbar. Miro hacia el suelo y se encontró con una joven de cabellos cenizas tomando el bolso que se le había caído al suelo, parecía una flor, una muy bella rosa. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a que se levantara.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- La chica lo miró con sus ojos jade. Soul se quedó sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía unos ojos así, tenían una fiereza incontrolable. Jamás imagino ver ese tipo de ojos en una cara tan bonita, y a lo que para él respectaba, hacía a aquella chica única y realmente deseaba con toda su alma conocerla, no es que fuera un galán, al contrario, quería alejar a todas las chicas de él por su vida mafiosa y que todas las chicas eran… aburridas.

-Si- dijo la chica mostrando una voz dulce, mientras el chico la ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Sabes qué sucedió aquí?- le preguntó mientras que ella solamente negaba con la cabeza. Sin soltarla, el curioso alvino hizo otra pregunta- ¿Cómo te llamas?-el chico la aferró fuerte pero delicadamente de la mano, no la iba a deja ir así como así.

-Maka- dijo ella bajando un poco la cabeza, él la miró sorprendido, para luego sonreír sin que la chica lo notara. Inmediatamente supo que la chica escondía algo. Esos ojos jade no iban con una personalidad así…

-No te va la pinta de tímida- dijo el alvino y sus palabras cortaron con todo sonido que hubiera alrededor de ellos. Ella lo miraba sin entender demasiado. Él esperaba ansioso su respuesta, sentía que conocía a esa chica de antes, pero era evidente que no, jamás hubiera olvidado a una belleza como ella.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó ella desafiante.

-Ahí está mejor- le replicó el alvino mostrándole una sonrisa torcida que la dejó sorprendida, al fin había hecho que la chica se comportara como debía hacerlo- tienes una mirada demasiado salvaje para que seas una chica tímida- Él sonreía de pura satisfacción mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida. Poco a poco en el rostro de la chica se formó una sonrisa y eso al Evans lo cautivó terriblemente. Esa sonrisa era algo que nunca había visto.

-Nos vemos lavandina- una sonrisa de malicia se formo en los labios de ella al poder zafarse del agarre del chico. Este la miró confundido mientras se alejaba por un callejón. No había alcanzado a presentarse, pero aquella chica había logrado hacerle vivir la aventura más grande del mundo en tan solo unos segundos. Un pensamiento de alegría lo invadió al pensar de nuevo en esos ojos jade que lo miraban desafiante. Ninguna chica lo había desafiado, siempre se derretían por él y conquistarlas no representaba un reto. Su sonrisa se ensanchó nuevamente, estaba dispuesto a encontrarla, aunque eso le costara la vida. Ella era una rosa, y como todas las rosas, tenía espinas.

Volvió con su hermano al coche, sin poder borrar esa sonrisa que tenía en la cara. Wes lo miró con cierta alegría y curiosidad en el rostro. Sin hacer preguntas arrancó el coche y ambos volvieron a la guarida. Soul se tiró en el sillón antes de que de la nada apareciera un tipo y llamara a Wes. Wes desapareció tras la puerta y a los dos minutos salió alarmado.

-prepárate Soul- dijo arrojándole un arma sin cargar y el cargador con las balas- Parece que el asesino Giriko se ha aliado con ese tipo Mifune que hace tiempo andamos buscando- Wes tomó su saco y Soul lo siguió de cerca- Los del Shibusen nos cubrirán, pero debemos eliminarlos.

**Fin Capítulo 6.**

* * *

Bueno qué les pareció? Les gustó? Bueno en fin, espero que sí. Estoy un poquito decepcionada porque esperaba tener más reviews pero parece que no TT-TT. Pero bueno a continuar con la vida no? Jejeje. Espero que con este capi recupere ese review perdido. Bueno no digo más, la verdad es que me divierto escribiendo esta historia! Ahora va la parte importante, les dejo con… a ver… Maka y Soul para los adelantos del próximo capi…

Maka: (sorprendida) Lavandina!

Soul: (sorprendido) Ehh? Qué haces tú aquí?

Maka: (enojada) Acaso te molesta?

Soul: (asustado) No, no para nada!

Maka: (sonriendo) Bueno, ahora sólo me tengo que escapar de ese idiota que me secuestró.

Soul: (confundido) Te secuestraron?

Maka: (pegándole con un libro) Sí baka!

Soul: (frotándose la cabeza) Okey, después te rescato…

Maka: (semi-enfadada) No, para cuando me rescates seguro me escapo…

Soul: (fastidiado) Okey.

Ambos: No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! "Las espinas se llenan de sangre"

Soul: (MUY confundido) ¿Qué tiene la autora con las espinas?

Maka: (pegándole de nuevo con el libro) Ya vas a entender! Para algo está el próximo capítulo…

Soul: (sigue confundido) Ehh?

Leina: (con toda la calma posible) El próximo capítulo es como una continuación de este por eso los títulos parecidos (golpea a Soul en la cabeza).

Soul: ok no pregunto más…

Los tres en corito: NOS LEEMOS!


	7. Las espinas se cubren de sangre

**Capitulo 7: "Las espinas se cubren de sangre"**

**1930**

**Death City**

**Deposito de la Posada "Balas"**

La suave luz del depósito iluminaba los ojos jade de la rehén. Maka Albarn había sido secuestrada a altas horas de la mañana, y parecía increíble que ya casi era de noche, podía comprobarlo al ver la pequeña ventana que se encontraba del otro lado del cuarto. Ya había inspeccionado el lugar dos o tres veces, en busca de algo con lo cual poder escapar, pero había sido en vano. Sólo había una mesa de madera que ocupaba el 25% de la habitación, una lámpara de pie y un armario que estaba cerrado con llave. La puerta de entrada estaba en las mismas condiciones, y aunque quisiera moverse, no podía pues estaba atada de pies y manos. Además, el pañuelo que tenía en la boca tampoco le facilitaba el poder gritar si hacía falta, aunque dudaba que alguien la pudiera escuchar. Se tiró rendida en una de las esquinas del cuartucho. Sintió muchos pasos pesados correr de un lado a otro, sintió que alguien gritaba un "listos" y todo lo último que escuchó fue el sonido de un millón de balas golpear contra una pared.

**1930**

**Death City.**

**Afuera de la Posada "Balas"**

La noche estaba a punto de llegar. Afuera de la posada no se escuchaban sonidos muy importantes, no hasta que llegaron 5 autos negros con una extraña calavera pintada en la parte de adelante. El joven Wes se acercó a uno de ellos y empezó a hablar con el chico y las dos gemelas que estaban allí esperándolos.

-¿Están listos?- dijo Wes mirando a la posada que se iluminaba levemente por las luces de los cuartos.

-Sí- dijo un pelinegro con tres rayas blancas a un costado- Hemos confirmado que los asesinos Mifune y Giriko están adentro, al parecer tienen rehenes- Wes miró frustrado al chico- unos testigos lo han confirmado, han entrado con una chica-

-Eso complica todo- dijo mientras observaba al chico y a las dos gemelas que estaban a su lado- Supongo que las hermanas Thompson no están aquí como líderes tácticas, verdad Kid- Wes dijo esto con cierta burla en su voz.

-Creo que nos vendrían bastante bien- exclamó el hijo del líder de la mafia- ¿ustedes están listos para el asalto?- Wes bajó del auto y entonces sonrió.

-Denos la orden y entraremos- acto seguido se fue hacia su grupo en donde estaba su hermano menor con los demás enviados del clan Evans.

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Afueras de la posada "Balas"**

Las manos del alvino temblaban, sentía la necesidad de disparar el arma una vez antes del asalto. Soul no le veía la necesidad de pedirle ayuda a los del Shibusen, pero como estaban en su territorio, supuso que era prudente. Había escuchado los rumores de esos asesinos, pero nunca pensó que estuvieran en Death City. Suspiró pesadamente y vio como su hermano se dirigía a él luego de haber hablado con el hijo del jefe de los de Shibusen.

-Tienen un rehén- declaró su hermano bastante contrariado.

-¿Eso nos complica?- dijo fríamente el chico aparentando desinterés total.

-Un poco- Exclamó Wes y entonces se dio cuenta de que su hermano miraba con interés a un chico extraño que entraba a la posada, seguido de dos niños.

-¿Otra complicación?- preguntó Soul extrañado al ver la sonrisa de felicidad de su hermano-

-Quizás…- entre ambos reinó un silencio extremo, hasta que se escuchó el sonido de una bala- vamos, la operación comenzó- gritó Wes, haciendo que todos tomaran las armas y entraran por la parte de atrás del edificio al patio externo. Se veía un depósito levemente iluminado pero tenía un candado- Listos!- gritó nuevamente Wes y los Evans y los del Shibusen empezaron a acribillar a balazos la pared trasera de la posada. Forzando la entrada se agolparon para entrar. Soul sintió como su hermano lo dejaba para subir las escaleras fuertemente. Sintió romperse una ventana en el piso de arriba y que alguien caía detrás de él. Se giró para ver, pero en medio de tal confusión no distinguió nada. Un disparo le rozó el rostro, se giró para volver a disparar y le dio en la frente a uno de sus enemigos. Un chico de cabellos negro con tres rayas blancas le sonrió…

-Tienes buena puntería Evans- dijo sonriendo y empezando a disparar con sus armas- Soy Kid, el hijo de Shinigami- se presentó en medio de la confusión.

-Soy Soul- se presentó el alvino- el hermano de Wes- vio como Kid le sonreía y sintió que podía confiar en él plenamente.

Una explosión se escuchó afuera y entonces ambos chicos salieron a ver qué pasaba. EN el patio trasero, estaba la puerta del depósito negra, como si hubieran puesto un explosivo. Ambos se miraron confusos. Adentro, los balazos terminaron, era como si hubieran ganado. Y entonces escucharon un grito de horror. De la nada vieron a Giriko que corría aterrado mientras salía de un callejón. Ambos ni lo dudaron y fueron al callejón, ambos quedaron sorprendidos con lo que vieron. Una sombra algo deforme los miraba desde el techo de uno de los edificios, cuando parpadearon desapareció. Un nuevo grito surgió en el callejón, ambos miraron a la chica de coletas que anteriormente había visto Soul, estaba fuera de sí, estaba aterrada, cubierta de sangre. Los ojos de los chicos se dirigieron a donde miraba la chica y pudieron comprobar la fuente de la sangre. Allí estaba Mifune, con un cuchillo clavado limpiamente en la cabeza y con una de sus manos totalmente ensangrentada, a su derecha, en el suelo, había una rosa roja clavada.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Soul a Maka, la había reconocido al instante, aún con una mancha de sangre en su cara, seguí tan hermosa como siempre.

-S-Sí- dijo tartamudeando antes de lanzarse a sus brazos- Yo…- antes de terminar la frase se desmayó en los brazos de Soul.

-Debes llevártela, seguramente se desmayó por hambre- dijo Kid mirándola a la cara-ella de seguro era la rehén-

-Tienes razón- le dijo Soul rogando que todo fuera un simple sueño- Pero Giriko…-

-Ya lo atraparemos, no te preocupes- dijo Kid sonriendo. Soul cargó a Maka en sus brazos y la llevó junto a Wes.

-¿Es la rehén?- preguntó Wes mirando que Soul asentía- Vamos a llevarla a casa-

**1930**

**Death City.**

El chico llamado Kilik entraba a la posada con total libertad. Era verdad que estaba acompañado por sus dos amigos, pero nadie parecía darle importancia, y cómo no, si la posada estaba "desierta". Miró hacia todos lados, y al no ver a nadie se fue directamente hacia la escalera y empezó a subirla junto a Fire y a Thunder. Al llegar arriba escucharon como estaban discutiendo dos hombres, Kilik empezó a escuchar la conversación y lo único de bueno que sacó fue que la rehén estaba en el depósito de atrás. Sonrió triunfante, no sabía por qué demonios a ese tipo "Rose" le importaban tanto los rehenes, pero sabía que quizás estaba preocupado por el tema de que Mifune era uno de los secuestradores. Escuchó el ruido de un disparo que venía de afuera, salió al pasillo antes de que los hombres se percataran de su presencia, pero entonces un montón de balas empezaron a atravesar las paredes. Se agachó justo a tiempo para ver como a Mifune, que en ese momento salía de la habitación, le rompía la mano una de las balas. Este gritó y se volvió a meter al cuarto. Sintió que los que disparaban invadían la parte inferior de la posada, y en cuanto vio que uno de ellos subía por las escaleras, no lo dudó y saltó por la ventana más cercana que daba al patio.

Sintió que las piernas se le partían, pero en cuanto se recuperó salió corriendo hacia el depósito.

-Cerrado con llave- exclamó y sus dos compañeros pusieron una mini bomba en el cerrojo.

-APARTATE QUE VA A EXPLOTAR- le gritó, previéndole al rehén que la puerta iba a explotar.

Al explotar la puerta, entró sin dudarlo y se encontró con la joven que había rescatado el día anterior.

-¿Tú?- le preguntó confuso y entonces la desató de pies y manos-Vámonos- dijo Kilik gritando y llevándose a la muchacha afuera.

Se sorprendió al ver a Mifune frente a ellos, la sujetó fuerte del brazo y entonces corrió junto a ella hacia el callejón. No se dio cuenta de cómo quedaron atrapados contra la pared por Mifune y por Giriko. Giriko se lanzó contra Kilik, tenía mucha fuerza y el chico no puso hacer demasiado ni aunque Fire y Thunder lo ayudaran. Miró como Mifune colocaba su mano ensangrentada en la mejilla de la chica y como esta se sumergía en un asco total. Mifune levantó el cuchillo dispuesto a rebanarle la cara a la chica. Kilik casi cierra los ojos, pero más tarde agradeció no hacerlo. La chica de cabellos ceniza pateó con infernal habilidad la mano de Mifune que sostenía el cuchillo, haciendo que este saliera volando. Sin dudarlo, saltó y se impulsó contra la pared del callejón para estirar sus brazos y colocar sus manos en los hombros de un Mifune muy confundido y hacer una voltereta para caer detrás de él. El cuchillo cayó a gran velocidad hacia la mano extendida de la chica, que en un movimiento de suma gracia lo hizo girar y lo empuñó sin resultar herida. Mifune se giró y se abalanzó contra la chica, esta simplemente levantó la mano con la que sostenía el cuchillo y la bajó a gran velocidad, soltando a mitad de camino el cuchillo que impactó contra la frente de Mifune provocándole la muerte instantánea. Se escuchó cómo las balas cesaron su actividad. La chica de ojos jade miró amenazadoramente a Giriko y mientras clavaba una rosa roja a la derecha del cadáver de Mifune susurró…

-Sigues tú- Giriko corrió preso de un terror inimaginable.

La chica se aclaró la voz he izo un grito de terror total. Se sentó cerca del cadáver de Mifune con total tranquilidad y miró al chico que la había rescatado.

-Súbete al edificio y procura quedarte hasta que vuelva a gritar- dijo tranquilamente, él la obedeció seguido de sus compañeros.

Desde arriba del edificio pudo ver como dos chicos entraban corriendo al callejón y se quedaban mirándolo. Distinguió que eran del grupo de Shibusen y del grupo Evans, pero tal y como le habían ordenado se quedó allí, sonriendo después de su descubrimiento. El grito de la chica le indicó que debía volver a su huida. Sus compañeros lo miraban confundido mientras Kilik corría con una sonrisa en sus labios…

-Qué les dije!- les dijo el chico mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba- No sólo hemos tenido el honor de conocerle- hizo un silencio que dejaba intrigado a sus compañeros- Sino que hemos visto a "Rose" en acción- Los dos niños se quedaron estáticos ante esta revelación…

**1930**

**Death City.**

**Guarida de Serpientopolis.**

-todo está muy callado- murmuró la oji celeste a la gata violeta que estaba sobre su cabeza.

-Brrr- dijo la gata estremeciéndose- Medusa sigue teniendo mal gusto con las decoraciones- murmuró divertida mientas ambas entraban a la guarida.

-Vamos a mi cuarto- dijo la chica sonriendo mientras subía las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto- Espero que esos tipos estén bien- suspiró preocupada.

-Por culpa de ellos no pudimos buscar el libro- dijo la gata enojada recordando como unos tipos mafiosos habían rodeado la posada y la habían comenzado a acribillar a balazos- mañana continuaremos la búsqueda, aunque no creo que estuviese allí-

-Tienes razón- murmuró la pelirosa entrando a su cuarto sólo para encontrarlo totalmente vacío a excepción de su cama y un espejo que había en la pared- ¿Q-Qué pasó a-aquí?- preguntó histérica, fue entonces que vio que en la pared que estaba detrás suyo había un gran papel que decía "Black Star". Rió divertida al pensar que su propio amigo le había robado, pero no le importó demasiado. Ahora dormiría, estaba bastante cansada.

* * *

Bien aquí el nuevo capi, que vendría a ser como la segunda parte del proximo. Así que ahora empezarán los capitulos donde todos se conoceran o se conectarán de alguna forma... veré de que forma lo puedo hacer... organizadamente...

Crona (timidamente): Cuándo voy a investigar lo del libro?

Autora: A cierto! Pues te parece en el pro...

BLACK STAR: YO VOY A APARECER EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO NO?

Autora: eeeeeh

BLACK STAR: anda! dale! (sacudiendo a la autora)

Crona: bueno... no importa ^^^

Autora: Te prometo que te lo recompenzare Crona!

Corona: Okey!

Autora: bien Black Star serás el gran héroe del proximo capítulo! Y del siguiente!

BLACK STAR: YAHOOOOO!

Los tres: Dejen Reviews si no quieren que nos maten! Y lean el proximo capitulo: "Los ladrones que regalan felicidad"

Black Star: Me gusta el título, no tiene espinas...Nyajajaja

Autora: ¬¬ voy a matarlo...


	8. Los ladrones que regalan felicidad

**Capítulo 8: "Los ladrones que regalan felicidad"**

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Plaza central de Death City.**

La clara luna iluminaba quedadamente la ciudad de Death City. Más precisamente a un par de ladrones bastante excéntricos. Estaban sentados en los bancos de la ciudad y nadie los veía a causa de que nadie estaba despierto a esas horas de la noche. Sus botines no eran lo mejor, robarles a los de Serpientopolis había sido una jugada, no muy gratificante. No se habían encontrado con nadie en el camino, y a ellos, lo que más le gustaba era el reconocimiento, bueno al menos al chico de cabellos azules.

-Ne, Black Star- empezó la chica de cabellos negros, rompiendo el silencio- ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo con todo este dinero?-

-Pues sí- concluyó el chico de manera distraída- Donémoslo a alguien que lo necesite- dijo mientras se ponía a pensar- no sé, a un orfanato o a un hospital… o podemos dárselo a la policía ¿no?- dijo mientras reía suavemente.

-Quizás debamos ponerlo con el resto para dárselo a alguien que realmente lo necesite en un futuro- dijo la chica sonriente- como solemos hacer-

-Sí- exclamó el chico estirando sus brazos en señal de aburrimiento- ¿Qué tal si vamos a robarles a los Evans?- exclamó entusiasmado- he escuchado que no han actuado desde ese día en el que se enfrentaron a esos asesinos …- recordó y entonces se sumió en un silencio total- Bien! Nos prepararemos y mañana a la noche los asaltaremos! Nyajajajaja- su risa se perdió entre las interminables calles de Death City.

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Guarida de los Evans.**

Habían pasado 3 días desde que se había encontrado con aquella chica tan bonita y que ahora estaba siendo atendida por los médicos de su familia. Su hermano Wes había quedado encantado con ella, era bonita, dulce y como le había confesado secretamente a él, la perfecta novia para su hermanito menor. El alvino se sonrojó recordando eso, la verdad que en el poco tiempo que había pasado con ella se había enamorado completamente, si bien sintió una gran atracción hacia ella, como si la conociera de siempre, no se había enamorado, bueno ahora lo veía claramente. Porque por extraño que sonase, cada día la amaba más. Sonrió nostálgicamente. Estaba en su habitación sólo. Era de noche y la fresca brisa de la noche lo llamaba a salir, pero no quería.

Había algo que no le alcanzaba a cerrar del todo, y era que en sus ojos jade había un secreto, a veces parecía que quería saltar y decírselo, pero al instante se callaba. Soul sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza como queriendo disipar esas dudas. La nostalgia lo invadió, él le había confiado su vida a ella, le había contado todo, pero… parecía que ella no confiaba en él. Suspiró derrotado.

-parece que está triste- una voz de mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia todos lados sin encontrar la fuente de aquella voz tan pacífica.

-Por lo visto- contesto otra un poco fuerte.

-Cállate, nos va a escuchar- susurró la voz de la chica de nuevo.

Soul miró la puerta-ventana abierta y se dispuso a salir al balcón. Hacía frío, podía sentirlo porque apenas llevaba su camisa blanca, unos pantalones y las medias. Se asomó lentamente por la puerta ventana y se encontró con que en el balcón había dos individuos bastante curiosos sentados frente a una pequeña pila de arena que miraban fijamente. El chico estaba vestido como ninja, con muchas estrellas en su atuendo, pero además llevaba un gorro de indio, con plumas y todo sobre la cabeza. La chica estaba… bueno, tenía su pelo largo negro atado en dos coletas que partían de los costados de su cabeza, además tenía una vincha naranja que decía "Happy" y tenía una carita sonriente y que hacía juego con el vestido de colores que llevaba puesto. El alvino no hizo más que sonreír ante esos dos extraños. Al escuchar su risa, ambos se voltearon a verlo sorprendidos y entonces se acercaron amenazantes, por un momento Soul estuvo tentado de entrar corriendo y agarrar su pistola, pero estos simplemente se llevaron el dedo índice a la boca y dieron un sonoro: "shhhh".

-Nos pueden escuchar- dijo el chico tomando de los hombros a Soul y haciendo junto a Tsubaki una reunión secreta como la que hacen los jugadores antes de salir a la cancha- bien el plan es este- dijo el chico integrando al alvino a aquella charla tan… "¿secreta?".

-Sí- dijo la pelinegra en acto de afirmación. El alvino sólo los miraba confuso. Ambos lo miraron y con determinación pusieron cada uno una mano en los hombros de Soul y lo hicieron sentarse. La chica y el chico se sentaron frente a él.

-Soy el GRAN BLACK STAR- dijo el chico y luego señaló a su compañera- Y ella es mi compañera Tsubaki- la aludida sonrió- Ahora… ¿por qué estabas triste?- dijo mientras ambos lo miraban con curiosidad y preocupación.

-Pues porque… verán- dijo el alvino sin entender el por qué les tenía tanta confianza- hay una chica….- iba a continuar pero los dos lo miraron con estrellitas en los ojos…

-¿Lo has visto Tsubaki?- Dijo mientras agarraba a su compañera y empezaban a girar como si fueran bailarines- ESTA ENAMORADO!- el alvino no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse mientras la pareja de ladrones continuaba bailando de un lado a otro- se le nota en los ojos!-

-Sí- dijo Tsubaki, mientras ella y Black Star volvían a sus posiciones anteriores (sentados frente a Soul)- ¿No sabes cómo declarártele?- le preguntó la chica inocentemente.

-No es eso- Dijo el alvino pero fue ignorado por ambos.

-Has como el GRAN BLACK STAR- gritó lleno de júbilo- Bésala, así me le declaré a Tsubaki ¿verdad?- dijo mientras la chica asentía.

-Pues, ese no es el problema- dijo el chico mientras sonreía- es que… siento que esconde algo-respondió frustrado- es como… si tuviera un pasado oscuro que no quiere contarme-

-Ya veo- dijo Black Star asintiendo enérgicamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Entonces miró a Tsubaki y le dijo- ¿Qué es un pasado oscuro?- Tsubaki hizo un sonoro plop mientras una gotita corría por su cabeza.

-Es un pasado malo- dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Pero todos tienen un pasado malo- exclamó indignado- por lo menos hasta que me conocen- a Soul le dieron unas ganas tremendas de matarlo, pero al verle la cara a Black Star comenzó a reír nuevamente.

-En fin- dijo Soul logrando contener su risa.

-No te preocupes- dijo Tsubaki- La mayoría de la gente le da miedo revelar su pasado a la gente que más quiere, tú eres un mafioso, deberías entenderlo- dijo riendo Tsubaki- Además… digamos que tengo una conocida que es considerada la peor peste de mundo por muchos y alabada por otros- su sonrisa se transformó en una mirada melancólica- todo depende del interés de quien lo vea- dijo sonriendo felizmente- míranos a nosotros, tenemos más amigos que enemigos, y generalmente nuestros amigos son gente a la que le hemos robado ¿me preguntó por qué será?-dijo llevándose un dedo a la pera para pensar.

Soul sonrió divertidamente, él sí entendía por qué. Un par de personajes como aquellos, ¿qué idiota no los querría tener como amigos? Un golpe en la puerta llamó la atención de los tres. En ese momento Soul escuchó que alguien entraba al cuarto y se dirigía a dónde estaban ellos.

-¿Soul?- murmuró una voz que le hizo latir el corazón a mil.

-Esa voz!- gritaron los dos ladrones sorprendiendo a Soul. El chico ninja se paró y entró corriendo a la habitación. Acto seguido entraron Tsubaki y él para comprobar con alivio la teoría de Tsubaki.

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Guarida de los Evans.**

Ella estaba parada ahí otra vez, frente a la habitación de aquel alvino de ojos rubí. Si había algo que realmente le llamara la atención era la quietud en la que se encontraba ese cuarto. Venía a intentar decirle de nuevo su verdadero pasado, porque sí, porque lo amaba, pero se sentía tan repugnante que no podía gesticular palabra ante él. Y estaba de más decir que tampoco quería que alguien más se enterara, ya demasiadas personas sabían la verdad sobre ella. Sin esperar más, golpeó la puerta, al no recibir respuesta entró a la habitación. Estaba desierta, entonces vio que la puerta-ventana estaba abierta, así que decidió dirigirse allí para ver si Soul estaba allí.

-¿Soul?- dijo tímidamente a medio camino, no quería interrumpirlo si estaba concentrado en otra cosa, pero de pronto escuchó algo.

-¿Esa voz?- dijeron dos personas a coro, ya había escuchado esas voces, pero ¿dónde? Vio una sombra moverse hacia ella a velocidades estrepitosas. Ágilmente saltó evadiendo a su atacante, pero no contó con que ese atacante se adelantara a su movimiento y le agarrara el brazo para abrazarla con mucha fuerza. Miró sin querer hacia la puerta-ventana y vio a Soul junto a… ¿Tsubaki? Entonces, el chico que la abrazaba, sonrió aliviada.

-Black Star- murmuró sorprendiendo a Soul. Black Star dejó de abrazarla y entonces Tsubaki se le sumó y entre los dos la abrazaron muy felices. Maka sonreía, hasta que entonces ambos empezaron a revolverle el pelo y a tirarle los cachetes, la cara de Maka no tardó en reflejar molestia e incomodidad, vio como Soul esbozaba una sonrisa ¿tierna?

-Veo que se conocen- dijo el alvino divertido mientras ambos la miraban emocionados, entonces cayó en algo, si esos idiotas lo decían todo se iba a arruinar. Y entonces, el peor temor de la ojijade se transformó en realidad.

-ROSE- gritaron al unísono congelando a Maka en esa posición, miró aterrada a Soul que miraba sorprendido la escena. Los ojos de Soul de pronto brillaron, como si todo hubiera encajado… sonrió divertido, extrañando a Maka.

-¿Ese era tu terrible secreto?- dijo mirando a Maka a los ojos y haciendo que Black Star y Tsubaki compartieran una mirada pícara al entender que Rose era la chica de la que hablaba Soul- No es tan malo como lo mío- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa muy torcida, que hizo que Maka sonriera y suspirara aliviada.

-Eres increíble Soul Eater Evans- Maka simplemente sonrió y miró a la feliz pareja que se había ido a un rincón a cuchichear entre ellos -¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí?- les interrogó la chica pero entonces ambos salieron corriendo por la puerta hacia dentro de la mansión Evans. Meneó la cabeza de un lado para otro negando y sonriendo con ternura- Te van a robar todo lo que consigan llevar encima- dijo mirando a Soul que estaba sorprendido.

-¿Son ladrones?- preguntó sin poder creerlo.

-Sí, son los ladrones que te roban cosas y te regalan felicidad- dijo la chica sonriendo al alvino.

-Un mal trato ¿no?- dijo revolviendo sus blancos cabellos- te dan más de lo que te quitan- ambos sonrieron recordando a los personajes que habían salido de la habitación…- ¿qué se llevarán?-

A los pocos minutos los dos individuos entraron con dos bolsas llenas de cosas, observaron la habitación cuidadosamente y se abalanzaron contra la mesa de luz de Soul para tomar algo. Segundos después desaparecieron. Maka y Soul se quedaron mirándose un poco incómodos, pero entonces entró Wes muy pálido.

-Nos han robado todas las arma!- gritó impactado, Maka simplemente sonrió, esos dos nunca cambiaban.

**Fin capítulo 8.**

* * *

Bueno ya sé que me quieren matar, pero no se desesperen, Kid y Crona van a ser los protas de los próximos capítulos, lo que pasa es que tengo que enganchar la historia de alguna forma que quede coherente no? Porque si no se van a hacer un lio más grande que el de mi habitación. Exacto, soy muy desordenada…

Kid: (horrorizado) TU CUARTO ES TOTALMENTE ASIMÉTRICO! QUIERO MORIR!

Autora: (totalmente calmada) si ya sé, pero no tengo ganas de ordenarlo.

Kid: (suplicando) mátame!

Autora: ni loca! Si te mato me matan a mí!

Kid: (rogando) porfis!

Autora: (pensando) si te pongo en el próximo capi en un lugar sumamente ordenado y simétrico, ¿me perdonarás?

Kid: (ultra feliz) El paraíso! Si, si! Me muero por aparecer en el próximo capítulo! ¿Cómo se titula?

Autora: a ver… emmm… que te parece… ¿Un libro puede contar más de una historia?

Kid: no entiendo por qué del título…

Autora: esa es la idea…

Kid: no me parece simétrico…

Autora: (mirada de odio a Kid)

Kid: (mirada neutral a Leina)

Autora: en fin… nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Kid: puedo decir algo antes de que me mates?

Autora: Adelante…

Kid(se aclara la garganta y grita): LA SIMETRÍA MANDA!

Plop colectivo… (de la autora y los demás personajes de Soul Eater que miran los comentarios XD)

Por si no saben: Plop= caida estilo anime, osea que caen para atras ^-^ es muy divertido...


	9. Un libro puede contar más de una hist

**Capítulo 9: "Un libro puede contar más de una historia"**

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Cuartel Policial.**

Suspiraron derrotados. Los grandes detectives Spirit y Stein estaban atados de pies y manos en aquella sala. No es que en verdad lo estuvieran, pero se sentían de esa manera. Allí estaban, junto a 30 personas más mirando aquella pantalla donde se reproducirían fotos de aquellos ladrones. El jefe del departamento policial, les había quitado el caso de Sid para atrapar a quién sabe quiénes. El jefe estaba sentado en una silla al frente de todos, y entonces entró por la puerta una mujer que tenía todo el rostro vendado de la nariz para abajo.

-¿No es esa Nigus, la compañera de Sid?- preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado a su compañero.

-Tienes razón- le contestó muy suavemente- Creo que ellos eran los encargados de atrapar a esos ladrones-

-Quizás por eso mataron a Sid ¿no?- supuso el pelirrojo haciendo que Stein sonriera.

-Ya lo veremos- dijo mientras señalaba como Nigus se paraba a un lado de la blanca pantalla, en unos minutos se dibujó una imagen un tanto extraña, era la entrada a la Biblioteca Nacional, delante de ella había dos individuos con un extraño libro en las manos que levantaban sonrientes. Eran una chica de cabellos negros largos que estaba vestida con un traje de beisbol y un chico de cabellos azules que estaba vestido igual.

-Estos son los ladrones- dijo mientras otras fotos pasaban. Eran las dos mismas personas que estaban vestidas de diferentes formas, en una aparecían vestidos de samurái, en otra ambos de mujeres, en otra con barbas exageradamente largas, en otras vestidos de gala, muchas fotos fueron pasando sucesivamente frente a los ojos de las 32 personas allí presentes- Sus nombres son Black Star- dijo mientras señalaba al chico- y Tsubaki- dijo señalando a la chica- él tiene 16 años en esta foto, y ella 17. Ambos han sido compañeros de asaltos desde su primer robo, que fue este libro- dijo señalando un libro bastante extraño que curiosamente tenía un nombre grabado: "Blair". Nigus se quedó mirando a los detectives…

-¿Es una broma cierto?- preguntó Stein apagando su cigarrillo- ¿Me estás diciendo que dos chicos robaron todas esas cosas y por más que le han sacado fotos no lo pueden atrapar?- preguntó haciendo que Nigus se avergonzara.

-Las fotos no las tomamos nosotros, sino que fueron vecinos que se entusiasmaron al verlos vestidos así y que conversaron con ellos- dijo suspirando resignada- Son ladrones porque toman cosas sin pedir permiso, pero no ha habido denuncias en su contra, es más- dijo con cierto enfado en su voz- las personas a las que le robaron dicen que les solucionaron problemas y que ahora son más felices-

-¿Entonces?- la interrumpió Spirit.

-Es su primer robo el que fue denunciado, el del libro- su voz denotaba que estaba muy enojada- Todo el mundo quiere ese libro y no se sabe dónde está… Serpientopolis lo busca, Shibusen, Los Evans, incluso personajes del primer mundo y de otros países. Ese libro, antes de ser robado- aclaró mirando al público- estaba siendo investigado porque se decía que tenía un gran poder que nadie sabe cómo utilizarlo con exactitud- Todos los presentes empezaron a mostrar interés- Sid y yo fuimos asignados a este caso, y por eso lo mataron, porque "estorbaba" . ¿Alguien recuerda la gran reunión internacional que se hizo aquí en Death City?-

-Sí, fue para luchar contra la mafia- dijo uno de los tantos presentes.

-Se equivocan- un silenció de terror cubrió la sala- Fue para decidir quién tenía el derecho exclusivo de investigar ese libro. Justamente, esa reunión que duró 4 meses, terminó un día después de que el libro fuera robado- los presentes se miraron unos a otros- Nuestra misión es no dejar que ese libro caiga en las manos equivocadas, es por eso que todos quedan inmediatamente asignados a esta operación- el tono autoritario que usó llamó mucho la atención de todos los presentes- hay que encontrar ese libro ya!

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Biblioteca Nacional.**

Allí estaban las dos, la gata y la chica de cabellos rosados. Era la primera vez que ambas entraban a esa gran biblioteca, por lo que estaban un poco intimidadas. Las enormes estanterías de cinco metros de alto asustarían a cualquiera, más si estaban tan llenas de libros como estaban. Pero eso no quitaba de ninguna forma que la biblioteca fuera increíblemente limpia y ordenada. La pelirosa suspiró.

-Oye B-Blair- le dijo a la gata bajito.

-¿Qué pasa Crona-chan?- le preguntó la gata bajando de la cabeza de la chica para subirse a una de las mesas.

-P-pues… me pre-preguntaba…- dijo tímidamente mientras se llevaba su brazo derecho a su codo izquierdo- ¿Por qué soy la única que te recuerda?- la gata frenó al instante para saltar a otra mesa y empezar a caminar.

-Supongo que porque eres como yo, tienes una parte mágica, pero no llegas a ser bruja- dijo sonriendo- por eso creo que el hechizo no te afectó-

-Ya veo- dijo la pelirosa sonriendo- ¿Y por qué vinimos a la biblioteca?- le preguntó mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

-Qué mejor lugar para esconder un libro que en un biblioteca gigante- dijo Blair divertida.

Crona ni la miró, continuó maravillándose con la belleza de esa biblioteca, hasta que chocó contra algo duro, más duro que una almohada, pero más blando que una pared, era una persona.

-L-lo s-siento- dijo levantándose para mirar a la persona con la que había chocado. Sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas por el sonrojo. Rayos, había chocado con el chico que le gustaba, había chocado con Kid. Pero, él no la recordaría…

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó el caballeroso como siempre- ¿te conozco?- le preguntó extrañado.

-N-no lo creo- dijo riendo nerviosamente ante la mirada ámbar del chico.

-bueno, en fin- dijo sin apartar su vista de ella- ¿buscas algo?- le preguntó queriendo iniciar un tema de conversación.

-u-un libro- dijo totalmente roja, Kid rió.

-Me imaginaba- susurró Kid haciendo que Crona se sintiera muy pero muy chiquita.

-…- Crona no podía articular ningún comentario hasta que por fin tomó valor y le preguntó- ¿y tú?- Kid la miró sorprendido.

-Na, yo solo vengo…- dijo mirando el lugar y Crona lo comprendió.

-a apreciar la simetría del lugar- dijeron los dos a la vez mientras que Kid se volteaba a verla sorprendido pero con una sonrisa.

-¿Te ayudo a buscar el libro?- le preguntó el dándole la mano. Crona simplemente asintió y sonrió.

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Mansión Shibusen.**

-Kid- dijo un hombre con una rara máscara de calavera bastante graciosa- ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?-

-Es que me indigna- gritó a todo pulmón- ¿Por qué tuviste que matar a un policía? Ahora todos nos están buscando a nosotros y a nuestros aliados los Evans- golpeó fuertemente la pared de la sala-

-Era necesario- dijo el tipo extraño sin dejar de mirar a su hijo- La verdad es que él es parte de nuestra contra- se encogió los hombros como si fuera algo normal.

-Padre… ¿Qué demonios hay detrás de todo esto?- preguntó el pelinegro totalmente fuera de control- ¿Por qué atacamos verdaderamente a ese grupo de asesino? ¿Por qué ahora resulta que la muerte de un policía es culpa nuestra? - El chico empezó a respirar agitadamente, presa de una enorme furia.

-No puedo decírtelo- el padre de Kid continuó tomando la taza de té, ignorando por completo lo que su hijo había dicho- Verás Kid, quizás esto ahora te parezca extraño, pero en una ciudad tan pequeña como Death City- dijo dando otro sorbo a su té- todo se relaciona, desde el más grande de los hechos, hasta uno muy pequeño. Es increíble cómo el destino ata y desata los hilos conectores de esta historia- dijo sonriendo muy felizmente.

-Padre…- dijo el chico un poco más sereno- ¿Es que todo el mundo anda detrás de algo en común?- Preguntó serenamente mientras veía como se padre tomaba una actitud pensativa…

-Quizás…- concluyó terminando su té.

-Estoy arto! Me voy a la biblioteca- dijo en un arranque de furia.

Shinigami simplemente se quedó mirando a su hijo irse por la puerta enfadado, si iba a la biblioteca es que estaba totalmente enojado. Suspiró recordando cómo había iniciado todo este lío.

**1928.**

**Death City.**

**Congreso Internacional.**

-No entiendo qué hacen ellos aquí- dijo uno de los presentes señalando al hombre con máscara y atuendo negro- ni ellos!- señaló instantáneamente a un hombre que no se dejaba ver la cara porque llevaba una máscara algo tenebrosa- Son mafiosos!-

-Son parte de Death City- concluyó el presidente de la junta, era un hombre viejo de aproximadamente 50 años, era el gobernante de Death City- En fin, los países aliados quieren investigar el libro porque tienen los recursos necesarios, mientras que nosotros no- empezó el viejo y todos hicieron absoluto silencio- eso no podemos permitirlo, ya lo he decidido…- dijo cruzándose los brazos- pero tenemos que tenerlo demasiado bien guardado como para que caiga en manos equivocadas- dijo mirando a los presentes- He llamado a los miembros de la mafia, o sea, a Shinigami-sama, del Shibusen, a el Sr. Evans de los Evans- señaló al hombre con la máscara rara- y a la hermosa Medusa, líder de Serpientopolis- dijo señalando a la malvada bruja vestida de serpiente- Ellos son los únicos capaces de guardar este libro, pero… ¿quién puede cuidar el libro sin traicionarnos?- preguntó a los tres, haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en ellos.

-no pensará en confiarles el libro a ellos!- dijo uno de los tipos riendo irónicamente- está loco!-acto seguido los insultos y las confrontaciones no se hicieron esperar.

-ALTO- gritó el viejo a todo pulmón-Llevamos 4 meses metidos en esto y no hay rastro de que lleguemos a un acuerdo- suspiró apesadumbrado- si continuamos así, no podremos resolver nada pacíficamente, debo recordarles que esta junta está siendo encubierta como una reunión para luchar contra la Mafia, así que agradezcan a estos tres líderes que se presentan confiando en nuestra palabra- todos los presentes se sentaron avergonzados- bien, entonces…- un joven de 20 años entró corriendo a la sala y le murmuró algo al viejo que lo miró sorprendido- muy tarde mis queridos compatriotas- dijo levantándose de su silla- nos han robado el libros enfrente de nuestras narices… la pregunta es ¿quién?- todos se miraron con odio y desconfianza, se marcharon resignados, esto era el colmo. Sólo había tres personas cuando todos abandonaron la sala. El viejo, Shinigami y el Sr. Evans.

-¿Son de fiar?- preguntó el Sr. Evans al viejo que sonreía contento.

-Son buenos chicos- dijo tirándoles una foto a los dos mafiosos. En ella aparecían un chico de pelos azules y una chica de cabellos negros con el libro- Mi nieto y su amiga seguramente cuidarán ese libro como un tesoro incalculable- dijo el viejo sentándose- no se lo darán a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó el Sr. Evans mientras Shinigami miraba la foto.

-Tú sabes cómo son los chicos- dijo el viejo sonriente- Lo deben saber por sus hijos, digo, por Kid, Wes y Soul ¿verdad?- les preguntó mientras los enmascarados asentían- Por lo tanto, sabrán que al igual que ellos, él atesorará el recuerdo de su primer paso para conseguir su sueño- sonrió mirando a los enmascarados- Así como Soul y Kid atesorarán sus sombreros porque su sueño es ser parte de la mafia, Black Star atesorará ese libro, porque fue su primer robo a gran escala…- el viejo suspiró cansado- sólo espero llegar a ver su cara cuando llegue el día en el que conozca a sus hijos- aunque ninguno de los dos mafiosos lo dijo, ellos deseaban exactamente lo mismo, y debajo de sus máscaras, sonrieron para sí mismos.

**Fin Capítulo 9.**

Jajaja, al fin se está desentrañando un poco la verdadera trama de este fic! Jajaja. Muchas a gracias a todos por sus reviews. Más precisamente a Mikitsan que siempre me comenta y me hace reir con sus Reviews! Bueno ahora viene la parte complicada… Pero el próximo capítulo será 100% de Kid y Crona!

Spirit: (enojado) A mi no me gusta, no he aparecido nunca.

Stein: (fumando un cigarrillo) Yo quiero abrir a alguien por la mitad.

Autora: (con una gotita en la nuca) Okey, eso nunca te lo dejaré hacer.

Spirit: (suplicante y llorando) Al menos déjame estar con mi dulce Maka!

Autora: (Negando con la cabeza) Ni loca, soy fan número uno de Maka y no te dejaré tocarla… pervertido…

Spirit: (suplicante) por favor! Di que sí!

Autora: (cediendo) bueno te dejaré verla, pero no tocarla…

Spirit: (ultra mega híper feliz) BIEN! AHORA ESE MOCOSO DE SOUL NO PODRÁ TOCARLE UN PELO!

Autora: (dándole un Leina-chop) No lo olvides! Yo soy la autora y te puedo matar en cualquier momento…

Stein: (viendo pelear a la autora con Spirit) En fin… no se pierdan el próximo capítulo: "La mafia Investiga"… sería interesante diseccionar a Kid y Crona…

Autora: (Ultra enojada) NI SE TE OCURRA! (más calmada y sonriente) Nos leemos en el próximo capi! ^^


	10. La mafia Investiga

**Capitulo 10: "La mafia investiga"**

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Biblioteca Nacional.**

Suspiró resignado, el oji ámbar estaba arto de los datos que poseían esos libros antiguos, todos diciendo lo mismo… El libro no estaba. ¿Cuando desapareció? Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero ya había revuelto alrededor de 20 libros de 300 hojas cada uno. Levantó la vista para mirar a la chica de cabellos rosados y ojos celestes, se veía bastante concentrada en su labor de buscar ese libro, pero él no entendía ni por qué lo buscaba. Desde que la vio sintió que la conocía de antes, y le llamó poderosamente la atención la forma en que ella lo conocía, más desde que descubrió el por qué él estaba en la biblioteca. Sonrió al mirarla detenidamente, no sería simétrica, pero tenía algo que lo había cautivado desde el primer momento. Suspiró y la miró.

-¿Por qué buscas ese libro?- le preguntó sin rodeos haciendo que la chica temblara un poco y entonces empezara a hablar débilmente.

-Etto… no sé cómo lidiar con preguntas directas- dijo mirando al chico y girando la cabeza con un evidente sonrojo en la cara- u-una a-amiga m-me lo pi-pidió…-Kid simplemente sonrió ante la cara inocente de la chica…

-Mmm que extraño- dijo el de Shibusen una vez volvió su vista al libro de datos- Parece que ese libro desapareció hace más o menos dos años atrás… parece que fue robado por unos ladrones- dijo volteando la página- y después no hay más información…- la pelirosa lo miro entristecida y él, al percatarse le sonrió- Tengo unos amigos que podrían saber… ¿los visitamos?- le preguntó extendiéndole la mano, ella la tomó tímidamente y Blair aprovechó a subirse a la cabeza de Crona.

-Nee… parece que Kid-kun está bastante interesando en ti- le dijo la gatita pícaramente ante la cara sonrojada de Crona y la mirada sorprendida de Kid.

-Si no fuera una gata… juraría que te está hablando- dijo sonriente asustando a Crona y a Blair, pero era obvio que el Shinigami no la entendía-Vámonos- Kid y Crona salieron de la Biblioteca rumbo hacia un lugar desconocido para la pelirosa.

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Mansión de los Evans.**

El pelinegro, la pelirosa y la gata morada estaban sentados en la imponente sala de estar de la Mafia de los Evans. Crona se sentía realmente asustada, recordando que ella también era de un grupo mafioso, aunque lo había abandonado desde el momento en el que recuperó sus recuerdos. Se estremeció cuando escuchó la puerta de la sala abrirse, y sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos al encontrarse a Soul vestido con un sombrero negro y de traje. Blair sonrió mentalmente y le habló a Crona que la sostenía en brazos.

-Si Maka lo viera así de seguro inundaría la sala con baba- rió maléficamente la gatita haciendo que Crona se sonrojara por vergüenza ajena, lamentando mentalmente que Maka no estuviera para retar a la gata morada.

-Hola Kid- exclamó el alvino viendo como su amigo estaba con el ceño fruncido producto del sonrojo de la chica- ¿quién es ella?- le preguntó atrayendo la atención del chico que parpadeó un poco hasta que pudo hablar sin resentimientos.

-Ella es Crona- dijo señalando a la chica- Crona, él es Soul Evans- ambos se inclinaron levemente y entonces tomaron asiento.

-Bien, ¿a qué debo su visita?- Soul se reclinó contra uno de los sillones.

-Estamos buscando información sobre un libro- comenzó a decir el Shinigami- Lo robaron hace un año de la biblioteca, y estamos buscando información sobre quiénes lo robaron- la pelirosa miro sorprendida como Soul sonreía torcidamente y extendía los brazos hacia arriba en forma inocente.

-Yo no fui… lo juro por lo que más quieras- ambos chicos empezaron a reír y a Crona le salió una gotita en la nuca… a pesar de la charla serie, Soul seguía siendo el mismo payaso de siempre…- Jajaja no de enserio, no tengo idea de quién pudo robar ese libro- exclamó fastidiado.

-Eso es un problema- exclamó Kid fastidiado- Supongo que tendremos que buscar información en otro lado- Kid se paró del sillón.

-¿Cómo es el libro?- Le preguntó el alvino antes de que el chico saliera.

-Es antiguo y tiene escrito un nombre… "Blair"- dijo el Shinigami mirando a su amigo.

-No ni idea- le dijo el chico alvino encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Para qué quieres encontrarlo?- preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas, los cuatros se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con una rubia cenizas con el ceño fruncido.

-Maka…- exclamó Soul mirándola desde el sillón, Crona al verla no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tú eres la chica que fue salvada por "Rose" ¿verdad?- le preguntó Kid, la rubia asintió sin dejar de mirar amenazadoramente a Kid.

-M-Maka…- exclamó Crona haciendo que la rubia la mirara y entonces se sorprendió. Instintivamente Maka corrió hacia Crona y la abrazó como si no la hubiera visto en mucho tiempo, Crona respondió al abrazo.

-¿Se conocen?- Preguntó Kid confundido.

-no- dijo Maka separándose del abrazo- Pero siento como si la conociera de siempre- dijo la oji jade mirando detenidamente a la chica- ¿Te llamas Crona?- le preguntó sonriendo y la pelirosa asintió.

-Y-yo lo e-estoy b-buscando… e-es de u-una a-amiga- explicó la chica aún rodeada por los brazos de Maka.

-Yo sé quién lo tiene- exclamó sonriente ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

**1928.**

**Death City.**

**Barrios Bajos.**

La noche ocultaba su presencia, estaba allí, con un cuchillo entre sus manos y con su mirada Jade atenta a cualquier movimiento. Dos segundos tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia del criminal, en otros dos segundos lo había acorralado con sus ágiles movimiento. Y como una suave y bella rosa clavó sus rosas de un golpe certero para que el hombre no sufriera demasiado. Tiró la rosa a un costado para que el alma de ese hombre descansara en paz, aunque no se lo mereciera precisamente. Ella sabía bien las atrocidades que había cometido, pero aún así era una vida humana, por más despreciable que fuera. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, había matado a alguien, y la culpa la atosigaba como siempre, suspiró pesadamente y dejó lágrimas caer por su rostro. No era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero cada vez dolía más. Se levantó como pudo y entonces escuchó un grito de terror de una chica. Corrió hasta un callejón cercano y se encontró con un chico de cabellos azules y una chica de cabellos negros acorralados contra un callejón por tres hombre bastante robustos.

-Dennos ese libro- exclamó uno de los tipo que tenía una extraña figura blanca en su hombro. Ella la reconoció al instante, eran de esa nueva banda de ladrones. Se acercó hacia ellos y marcó una clara amenaza.

-Déjenlos en paz- los tres hombres se giraron hacia ella y uno de ellos la empezó a acorralar. El rostro de Maka se volvió realmente serio al darse cuenta de que esos tres tipos estaban en su lista negra. Sin pensárselo demasiado corrió hacia ellos y los desmayó con un golpe claro en la nuca de cada uno. Cayeron como tres sacos de plomo y al caerse se desnucaron. La mirada de Maka se ensombreció y dejó caer tres rosas a sus lados. Lo había hecho otra vez…

-GUAAAAAAAU!- gritó el chico de cabellos azules mirando impresionado a la chica- ¿Viste eso Tsubaki?- exclamó abriendo los ojos con sus dedos y mirando a su compañera- Nyajajajaja!- empezó a reír frenéticamente ante la mirada extrañada de Maka.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- Les preguntó Maka y se quedó inmóvil al ver como el chico se le acercaba peligrosamente y la toma de los hombros para sonreírle.

-Si! Eres muy fuerte!- dijo en un tono de voz elevado para soltarla y mirarla de pies a cabeza- Oye Tsubaki… esta chica es Digna de ser llamada "amiga" de un DIOS como Yo- gritó haciendo que Tsubaki suspirara mientras sonreía- Yo soy el GRAN BLACK STAR… y ella es Tsubaki! No lo olvides "Rose"- exclamó sonriéndole… Maka se quedó sorprendida…

-¿Rose?- le preguntó, nadie la había llamado así… siempre era "el asesino piadoso" u otros nombres bastante tontos.

-Sí, Rose, porque les das rosas a los hombres malos- exclamó sorprendido de la ingenuidad de la chica- Así será, te llamará Rose, porque el GRAN Black Star lo dice!- entonces empezó a reír.

-Pero…- Maka bajó la cabeza avergonzada- Yo soy una persona mala… ¿quién querría ser mi amigo?- exclamó mientras unas lágrimas cruzaban sus mejillas.

-Nee Tsubaki…- la llamó el ninja- ¿Qué se hace en situaciones como esta?- le preguntó el ninja claramente preocupado, Tsubaki solo sonrió.

-consolarla- le explicó Tsubaki y entonces le habló a Maka- Haces bien Maka, esos tipos no son atrapados por la policía y como están sueltos sólo hacen sufrir a las demás personas… Sé que la policía estará en tu contra… pero… ¿quién hace mejor? ¿ellos que los dejan libres? ¿o tu que los detienes para que no dañen a nadie? Además, estoy segura de que no matas a cualquiera ¿verdad?- le dijo Tsubaki cariñosamente, pero Maka no se sentía muy conforme que digamos.

-Jajaja el GRAN Black Star sabe que hacer!- gritó a los cuatro vientos sorprendiendo a ambas chicas- Si una persona dice que eres mala, seguramente lo serás- dijo llamando la atención de las dos chicas… ¿qué clase de consuelo era ese?- Pero…- continuó el chico con una clara cara de superado- si dos personas dicen que eres buena… serás buena- ese razonamiento ni lógica tenía, pero sacó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la chica de ojos jades- Así que ROSE ES BUENA! ROSE ES BUENA!- gritó junto a Tsubaki girando alrededor de la chica y gritando una y otra vez lo mismo. Maka no pudo evitar sonreír y luego carcajearse con todas sus fuerzas… Black Star y Tsubaki sonrieron al ver que la depresión se le había pasado.

-Díganme- dijo Maka secándose las lágrimas- ¿De dónde sacaron ese libro?- enseguida señaló el libro que habían dejado en el suelo en aquel ataque, era antiguo y tenía escrito un nombre "Blair".

-Lo acabamos de robar!- gritó Black Star sorprendiendo a Maka.

-¿Son ladrones? Pero… son muy buenos- dijo mirándoles sin poder creerlo.

-Es lo que dijo Black Star…- explicó Tsubaki recordando las palabras del chico- Nosotros robamos a gente que no le importe perder ciertas cosas, o que se haya apropiado de cosas de otros, como el libro- dijo señalando el libro- Nosotros queremos ser los ladrones más reconocidos del mundo- dijo largando una sonrisa- queremos cambiar este mundo maldito…- Maka los miró con una sonrisa en su rostro- Ahora nos tenemos que ir- explicó la chica al escuchar el ladrido de un perro- la policía seguro nos busca…

Acto seguido la figura de la chica y el chico desaparecieron, dejando a Maka en aquel callejón. Sin embargo, antes de irse, un susurro del viento le trajo otra alegría, eran las voces de ellos dos que decían: "Nos volveremos a ver pronto". No era un deseo, no era una petición, era una extraña afirmación… Sonrió a la nada y suspiró feliz… La era de Rose iba a comenzar, para cambiar por completo a este mundo tan destruido.

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Mansión Evans.**

-Así que así conociste a esos idiotas- exclamó Soul luego de escuchar la historia de Maka.

-Sí, los ladrones que regalan felicidad- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Crona.

-Yo los conozco- dijo Crona con valentía- e-ellos me p-pidieron que cu-cuidara a B-Blair- dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba el lomo de la gatita.

-Según he escuchado- siguió diciendo Maka- ese libro es buscado por Serpientopolis, por el Shibusen, Los Evans y muchos otros- Maka miró a Soul- Según tengo entendido Shibusen y los Evans sólo protegen a los cuidadores del libro, pero los demás están en contra de Black Star y Tsubaki…- Maka se volteó al escuchar un sonido detrás de ella, era Kid totalmente sorprendido.

-¿K-Kid?- le preguntó Crona antes de que Kid hablara…

-Tu… tú… ¿¡Tú eres Rose!- Gritó explotando sorprendiendo a Maka y Soul solo pudo reír por lo bajo- Tú ingrato- dijo señalando a Soul…- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- Kid se tiró encima de Soul y lo tomó del cuello para matarlo. Maka y Crona lograron separarlos pero Kid seguía enviando ondas de odio a Soul por los ojos.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos… la cosa es esta- exclamó Maka tranquilizando a las fieras- Mientras Black Star tenga el libro, todo estará seguro… Ahora hay otros asuntos que me tienen preocupada… por ejemplo Giriko- dijo asustando a Crona…

-¿Q-Qué pasa con Giriko?- preguntó asustada Crona…

-Anda suelto y sabemos que fue contratado por alguien para encontrar el libro- explicó Soul- Aunque no sabemos por quién fue contratado- exclamó Soul frustrado.

-P-pues po-por Serpientopolis –dijo Crona sorprendiendo a todos- Y-yo e-era la que te-tenía que en-encontrarlo pe-pero me fugué ju-justo antes de saber a-algo más po-porque te-tenía mi-miedo- la pelirrosa estaba temblando esperando que la rechazaran en ese mismo momento como había ocurrido en la verdadera realidad con el Shibusen.

-Está bien- exclamó Soul sonriendo- La verdad es que me lo imaginaba… pero confío en ti- dijo mirándola con sus ojos rubí.

-Yo también, y estoy segura que Kid piensa lo mismo- exclamó Maka con un tono divertido haciendo que Kid se sonrojase mucho.

-Basta asimétrica- le dijo a Maka y esta lo miro confundida.

-¿Desde cuándo asimétrica es un insulto?- le preguntó divertida.

-Jum- exclamó Kid haciendo reír a todos, a los pocos minutos él se sumó a las risas- ¿Quién iba a pensarlo?- dijo dejando de reír de golpe.

-¿Qué cosa Kid?- le preguntó Soul agarrándose el estómago porque le dolía de tanto reírse.

-Digo, mírennos, los tres hijos de los tres grupos mafiosos más importantes del mundo investigando acerca de un libro- todos los presentes se pusieron a pensar en que era algo muy loco en verdad- y lo peor… es que una de las peores asesinas del mundo nos ayuda- dijo señalando con terror a Maka que bufó molesta ante la broma de Kid. Enseguida empezaron todos a reír de nuevo… Después de todo, eran chicos de 16 años… metidos en un mundo que no comprendían del todo, y no sospechaban que en lo que se iban a meter, sería algo de lo que no podrían salir tan victoriosos como de esas bromas…

**Fin capítulo 10.**

* * *

Hola! Hola! Hola mundo! Si espero que les haya gustado este capi! Como pudieron notar, en casi todo el capi aparecen KID Y CRONA! Pero no se preocupen que seguirán apareciendo… Ahora la trama del Fic se comienza a complicar un poquito mucho… Jajaja. En el próximo capi no aparecerán ni Crona, ni Kid, ni Maka, ni Soul, ni Black Star, ni Tsubaki, la razón es simple… aparecerán todos los villanos y darán a conocer sus malvados planes jajajaja…

Medusa: (arrogante) Era obvio que tenía que aparecer inmediatamente… ya me estaba aburriendo bastante…

Autora: (mirada de odio a Medusa) Te mataría, pero te necesito viva… por ahora…

Medusa: (sin dejar de ser arrogante) ¿esa es una amenaza?

Autora: Quizás… En fin… espero dejen unos bonitos reviews! Este capi es muy largo me llevó 6 hojas cuando por lo general hago 5 o 4.

Medusa: (sonriente) eso te parece largo?

Autora: Muerte… En fin… ignorando a la idiota esta (señala a medusa) les dejo con Black Star que les presentará el titulo del próximo capítulo…

Black Star: (haciendo berrinche) No quiero…

Autora: (preocupada) ¿Por qué no?

Black Star: (enojado) Porque no aparezco más que en recuerdos… yo quiero aparecer más en el fic….

Autora: (sonriéndole) Vas a aparecer… no te preocupes… después de todo UN DIOS TAN GRANDE COMO VOS siempre aparece en el último momento para salvar el día…

Black Star: (contento y con estrellitas en los ojos) YAHOOOOO! En fin… el próximo capítulo no es nada grande porque no estoy ahí, pero léanlo para entender la majestuosa entrada del gran BLACK STAR! Nyajajajaja… El próximo capítulo se titula: "Planes sigilosos"


	11. Planes Sigilosos

**Capítulo 11: "Planes sigilosos".**

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Cuartel de Serpientopolis.**

La mirada de la bruja serpiente estaba fija en la chimenea del lugar. A su alrededor se agrupaban los miembros de su secta, todos temblando por la maldad de la mirada de su jefa. Estaba furiosa, hacía tiempo que Crona había desaparecido y Giriko nunca había aparecido. Shibusen y los Evans se estaban movilizando con total libertad gracias a su alianza.

-Esa alianza me complica la vida- Exclamó frustrada, era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así.

-Medusa-sama- la interrumpió Eruka, la chica vestida de sapo.

-QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES!- le gritó furiosa asustando a la chica que no pudo hablar por unos segundos.

-T-tiene vi-visita- exclamó temblando y tartamudeando. Medusa se calmó algo confusa y fue a ver quién la visitaba. Eruka la condujo a la sala donde la esperaban un grupo de conocidos asesinos que rodeaban una silla en la que había un extraño personaje de color blanco que parecía un pingüino.

-¿Excalibur?- exclamó la serpiente alzando una ceja y mirando confusa al tipo del sillón. Llevó una de sus manos a su cadera y empezó a hablar- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios quieres?- la bruja estaba irritada.

-Baka- exclamó alzando su bastón- te prestaré a mi fuerza de asesinos para hacer un golpe a la guarida donde el libro está escondido- Medusa sonrió.

-¿Por qué tanta amabilidad?- le preguntó Medusa sentándose interesada.

-Baka- exclamó cruzándose de brazos- Los dos queremos el libro, pero separados no obtendremos nada- exclamó mientras uno de los asesinos le traía una taza de té.

-Mmm creí que ibas a atacar tú solo- le dijo e hizo un ademán de no querer té cuando uno de los presentes se lo ofreció.

-Desde que mataron a Mifune mis fuerzas se debilitaron bastante- exclamó enojado- Más desde la maldita alianza de Shibusen con los Evans, y desde que ese tal "Rose" anda suelto las cosas se complican más…- exclamó bufando- ¿y qué pasó con ese asesino que contrataste?-

-Desapareció junto a mi hija- exclamó sin darle demasiada importancia- En fin, estoy interesada en tu trato, así que acepto… aunque… yo seré la cabeza líder en el enfrentamiento- sonrió malévolamente.

-Por supuesto… las peleas no son lo mío- exclamó indignado- Baka! Yo no peleo, me quedaré aquí- ambos se dieron la mano sellando el pacto de guerra.

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Barrios Bajos.**

Estaba furioso, completamente furioso. Era un cobarde, cómo demonios se había asustado por la mirada de una simple niña… pero esa niña no era cualquiera después de todo, había matado a Mifune después de todo. Bufó claramente molesto, desde ese día le había intentado seguir la pista pero ella no daba señales de vida. Era como si realmente hubiera muerto, pero él estaba seguro que no. Algunos rumores decían que había una chica viviendo con los Evans pero él dudaba mucho que fuera ella. Con sus dedos se frotó las sienes, la dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar. Él era Giriko, el actuaba no pensaba.

-Maldita cría- exclamó al aire.

Esa niña había atraído 100% su atención, ya no le importaba un bledo el tema de que alguien lo hubiera contratado para eliminar a los Evans y a los del Shibusen. Empezó a caminar por aquel barrio tan pobre y tan lleno de asesinos. Donde la muerte era algo común y nadie se inmutaba al encontrar un cuerpo totalmente triturado. Eso era lo que más le fastidiaba de aquella chica, desde que ella había aparecido, la taza de crímenes había descendido en gran cantidad en aquella ciudad. Aunque dentro de un tiempo solo quedarían dos o tres que serían totalmente temidos por todos, eso era lo único por lo que medianamente la respetaba, pero el hecho de haber matado a Mifune era imperdonable.

-¿Dónde estará?- exclamó al viento sin darse cuenta de que estaba llegando a un callejón sin salida.

Miro sorprendido aquel callejón sin salida, en una de las paredes había una imponente rosa dibujada junto a un montón de grafitis. Suspiró mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. ¿Tan adorada era aquella criminal? Se sacudió la cabeza una y otra vez de un lado a otro para sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza.

-Iré a lo de los Evans- dijo sonriendo- seguro que encuentro algo interesante…- se dio vuelta dispuesto a regresar pero se detuvo en el acto y se giró para decir unas palabras- Prepárate "Rose" no moriré hasta tener tu corazón ensangrentado en mis manos… tu eres mi principal objetivo ahora-

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Despacho de Stein y Spirit.**

Ambos detectives estaban sentados en la esquina opuesta al otro, sentados en sus sillas de madera, mientras se mecían y fumaban unos cigarrillos de marca desconocida. Ambos lanzaban bolas de humo al aire que se elevaban hasta chocar contra el suelo. Ambos estaban fastidiados, agotados, no habían dormido en días, y aprovechaban esos minutos libres descansando su cuerpo porque no podían dormir, sabían que en cualquier momento los llamarían y tendrían que actuar.

-Estoy arto- dijo el pelirrojo sin apartar su vista del techo.

-Me estoy poniendo cada vez más viejo- dijo Stein en un comentario que no tenía nada que ver con nada.

-Estoy preocupado por lo del cadáver de Sid…- Spirit se llevó de nuevo el cigarrillo a la boca.

-Creo que lo han robado delante de nuestras narices, es imposible que se haya levantado y saliera caminando- Stein imitó a su compañero y se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca.

Ambos volvieron a largar la nube de humo.

-Tengo la impresión que fue esa chica- exclamó el peliblanco extrañando a su compañero.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-

-¿Qué crees que hace una niña de 16 o 17 años en una morgue?- le preguntó Stein mientras apagaba su cigarrillo-Aún así… temo por el libro…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ya cállate que pareces un niño- exclamó Stein golpeando a su compañero en la cabeza y haciendo que se cayera de la silla- En fin…- exclamó seriamente- ¿Vamos a investigar sobre el libro?-

-¿Por dónde quieres empezar?-

-Vamos a preguntarle al ex alcalde que está encerrado en la cárcel qué es lo que pasó cuando el libro se perdió…- Stein tomó su abrigo y se cubrió de forma apresurada.

-Bien- dijo Spirit frustrado- Hay algo que no me cierra…- dijo llamando la atención de su compañero- ¿Por qué el gobierno quiere tanto el libro si no podemos usarlo? Si esos ladrones lo han cuidado tan bien, ¿no sería mejor dejárselos?- preguntó haciendo que su compañero sonriera.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo- exclamó Stein en un susurro mientras que Spirit lo alcanzaba- Algo me dice que los "malos" somos nosotros...-

**1930**

**Death City.**

"**Black Rose Room"**

Kilik estaba sentado frente a Marie, ambos estaban tomando el té, como solían hacer. Largos suspiros salían cada tanto de la boca de uno y llamaban la atención del otro, aunque no era demasiado tiempo el que permanecían atentos al otro.

-¿Cuándo volverá Maka… digo Rose?- exclamó Kilik.

-No tengo idea- exclamó Marie frustrada- hay veces que me gustaría matar a esa niñita…- dijo golpeando la mesa y haciendo temblar todo- pero a veces olvido que solo tiene 16 años.

-Cuando me enteré que estaba con los Evans pensé que estaba de infiltrada para buscar información sobre Giriko- exclamó Kilik dejando la taza vacía en la mesa.

-¿Quién hubiera imaginado que se enamoraría de ese chico?- exclamó sonriente Marie.

-Aunque… ¿no es riesgoso que él sepa su identidad?- le preguntó Kilik un poco confuso.

-La verdad es que sí…- exclamó sonriente- antes… ella mataba a todos los que la descubrían, pero desde que conoció a ese par de ladrones se volvió más abierta con todos… Antes sólo éramos tres los que sabíamos su identidad, ahora somos- dijo mientras contaba con los dedos- somos ocho- exclamó contenta.

-¿Cuál es nuestro próximo encargo?- dijo Kilik mirando seriamente a Marie- Digo, después de que acabemos con Giriko-

-Por ahora Maka solo nos ha encargado que vigilemos las acciones de Serpientopolis, la de los policías y la del grupo de ladrones de Excalibur- exclamó un poco molesta- Al parecer están persiguiendo a Black Star y a Tsubaki y ella quiere estar al tanto de los movimientos enemigos- exclamó molesta- aunque no es nada fácil.

-¿Black Star y Tsubaki?- exclamó Kilik un poco confundido.

-Unos amigos de Maka, son ladrones bastante conocidos por lo "excéntricos" que son- una sonrisa de ternura se formó en los labios de la mujer.

-Ya entiendo… pero… ¿cómo los vamos a vigilar nosotros dos solos?- le preguntó señalando claramente la falta de personal.

-No te preocupes, tengo una amiga en el mercado de la informática que nos mantiene al tanto… su nombre es Yumi Azusa- Marie dejó la taza de té vacía sobre la mesa- es la jefa de la tienda de información-

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Oficina de Información.**

Azusa estaba frente a un pilón de hojas que miraba con detenimiento. Separaba la información según su interés particular. Llamó a un chico rubio de ojos azules para que fuera a ayudarla con algo.

-Hero- lo llamó firmemente- Quiero que vallas dentro de unos días a un lugar a cubrir una noticia muy importante- exclamó sonriente- al parecer habrá un gran enfrentamiento entre los tres grupos mafiosos y dos bandas criminales muy poderosas- exclamó Azusa atemorizando al pobre chico- quiero que tomes datos de todo y no divulgues nada, yo seleccionaré lo importante-

-Bien- dijo Hero asustado y ni bien Azusa le hizo una seña de que pudiera salir, desapareció dejando un rastro de humo debido a la velocidad que usó para salir.

Azusa sonrió triunfante, ahora sería la persona con mayor información del mundo y más que eso, le pagaría el favor que le debía a su gran amiga Marie.

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Cárcel, nivel más bajo.**

La luz de aquella ventanita estaba alumbrando débilmente la cara del anciano. Las arrugas de su frente y su boca hacían que el hombre de 60 años pareciera casi de 80. Los dos años que había pasado encerrado en aquella cárcel lo habían hecho envejecer rápidamente, pero a pesar de los malos tratos, siempre se mantuvo sonriente, porque sabía bien que su trabajo había sido hecho perfectamente. Y ahora, a pesar de haber perdido la vista, estaba seguro de quienes eran los dos visitantes que entraban por la puerta. Los pasos tranquilos de ambos, el olor a humo de cigarrillo que aún tenían impregnado en sus ropas, el silencio que ambos mantuvieron al ver el estado crítico de lo que antes, había sido un gobernante justo y pacífico.

-Stein… Spirit…- comenzó él en medio de la oscuridad de su vista, a pesar de no verlos intuía que ambos se habían sobresaltado, y daría su mano derecha apostando a que Stein sonrió.

-Hola viejo- le respondió el pelirrojo con el acento de desinterés que siempre lo caracterizó…

-¿A pasado algo interesante?- exclamó al oír el leve sonido de la ropa moverse por el aire.

-Venimos a saber ¿por qué la policía está tan interesada en el libro que robó tu nieto?- el viejo sonrió ampliamente.

-Yo no tengo nietos- giró su cabeza hacia donde intuía que estaban los dos hombres.

-Claro que sí- respondió Spirit y entonces Stein lo detuvo.

-Pero supongamos…- dijo el viejo sonriente- que el chico que robó el libro es mi nieto… ¿si?- les dijo para que los dos detectives le siguieran la corriente- Yo creo que la policía estaría interesada en ese libro para dársela al actual gobernante- Spirit y Stein intercambiaron una mirada cómplice- como ustedes bien saben… ese gobernante quiere vender ese libro a los demás países por lo que es muy riesgoso dejarlo en su poder…- Stein se levantó y salió de la celda…

-¿Ya te vas?- Preguntó el anciano inocentemente.

-¿Para qué me voy a quedar si te niegas a hablar?- Stein sonrió malévolamente antes de desaparecer.

-La próxima vez… te haremos hablar viejo- exclamó Spirit siguiendo a su compañero.

-Son buenos chicos- el viejo volvió a la posición de antes. Sin embargo su sonrisa no estaba dibujada en su rostro como siempre, sino que eran sus ojos los que expresaban el miedo que sentía…- Una tragedia sucederá pronto… solo espero equivocarme…-

* * *

Hola mis queridos lectores! En fin, lamento la tardanza, pero la verdad tuve que hacer un viaje y no me llegó mucho la inspiración. Además estoy con la serie de One-shots y drabbles y preparando un nuevo Fic largo. Aunque no prometo nada todavía... en fin... Los personajes de Soul Eater no quisieron presentarse en esta despedida porque tenían sueño... asi que lo lamento... les dejo con el título del próximo capítulo.

"Por un amigo de hace cualquier cosa"

Dejen reviews plisss... a y por si no lo dije, quizás este capi es medio pesadito, pero la verdad es muy importante para lo que viene luego ^^.


	12. Por un amigo se hace cualquier cosa

**Capitulo 12: "Por un amigo se hace cualquier cosa"**

**1930**

**Death City.**

**Guarida de Rose.**

Estaban casi todo allí. Death the Kid, Crona, Maka, Marie, Kilik, Patty, Liz e incluso Soul. Habían ido a hablar sobre lo que planeaban hacer para detener a los miembros de Serpientopolis que amenazaban con atacar, sin embargo, "eso" los venció.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo el alvino mirando cómo sus amigos estaban concentradísimos en esa pequeña labor- ¿Maka?- la llamó a lo que la chica se dio vuelta.

-¿Sí?- le preguntó colocando una ficha de dominó en el suelo.

-¿Por qué lo hacen?- le preguntó Soul señalando a los demás chicos que estaban en su propio mundo.

-Es divertido- exclamó señalando la gran hilera de piezas de dominó que estaban colocadas en el suelo.

Todos tenían su papel en la importante obra que había diseñado Kid y que estaban construyendo todos. La imagen era una simétrica calavera que estaba sin terminar, todo estaba hecho con piezas de dominó paradas a 2cm una de la otra. Incluso Liz y Patty estaban ayudando con el proceso, después de todo, había algo apasionante con aquellas fichitas que se alineaban una al lado de la otra.

-Vamos Soul- exclamó Maka suplicante, acercándose demasiado al rostro del alvino.

-Y-yo – murmuró antes de alejarse de Maka levemente, su cercanía lo ponía nervioso.

-NOOO!- gritó Kid antes de que Soul pisara una de las fichas principales.

Todos suspiraron aliviados en cuanto la pieza dejó de tambalearse y se quedó firme en su lugar. Soul simplemente se agachó observando la figura terminada, sin embargo, suspiró demasiado fuerte contra la minúscula pieza de dominó y vio como esta se caía, golpeando a su vez a otra y así continuamente hasta que todas las piezas del dibujo quedaron derribadas.

-Genial- exclamó Kid enojado.

-Cool- dijo el alvino mientras sonreía- ¿lo hacemos de nuevo?- todos sonrieron contentos, menos Kid.

-Estoy segura que a Black Star le hubiera encantado ver esto- explicó Maka de lo más feliz.

-¿No pudo venir?- preguntó Crona mientras miraba a Maka.

-No- exclamó tristemente la oji jade.

-Es una lástima, yo quería conocerlo- dio Liz a lo que Patty y Kid asintieron.

-Yo quería preguntarle sobre el libro- dijo Crona tímidamente.

-No te preocupes, lo tiene él- dijo Maka sonriendo- me lo dijo el otro día, pero no debe tardar en llegar- todos miraron a Maka como para que se explicara- el edificio de arriba es conocido como "la guarida de la estrella"- dijo Maka señalando el techo- lo compró el otro día Black Star para que fuera su guarida ya que estaba intercomunicado con la mía… ese chico es único- dijo mientras todos empezaban a reír.

-Bueno… ¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Kid poniéndose serio.

-Por la vigilancia a los tres grupos en cuestión, Yumi Azusa se encargará de eso- exclamó Marie feliz.

-¿Yumi Azusa?- preguntó la mayor de las hermanas Thompson- ¿la encargada de …- no pudo continuar porque Maka le había tapado la boca.

-No sigas porque se enorgullece de hablar de su amiga Yumi- dijo en un susurro bastante amenazador- Así que no preguntes- la rubia asintió al tiempo que la peli ceniza le quitaba la mano de la boca.

-Bueno ¿y qué hacemos si se les ocurre atacar?- preguntó la menor de las Thompson sorprendiendo a Kid y a Liz- Vamos a contraatacar con…- todos hicieron silencio esperando a que Patty continuara- JIRAFAS- inmediatamente todos se golpearon la frente.

-Okey… vamos a hablar en serio- exclamó Liz ignorando a su hermana.

-Mi padre me comentó que está contrabandeando armas- explicó el hijo de Shinigami- pero que hay pocas debido a la gran compra que hicieron los Evans- todos se giraron a ver a Soul.

-No es mi culpa… fueron Black Star y Tsubaki los que nos robaron todas las armas- se defendió el alvino.

-Aunque no los detuviste- le echo en cara Kid.

-Asimétrico- le gritó Soul haciendo que a Kid le diera uno de sus ataques.

-Soy una basura, no merezco vivir- exclamó Kid acurrucado en un rincón.

-T-tranquilo… mi-mira… este ja-jarrón es si-simétrico- le dijo Crona consiguiendo que el chico se alegrara de sobre manera.

-Oh Crona eres mi salvación- dijo Kid haciendo que la pelirosa se sonrojara-Te amo- gritó a los cuatro vientos.

-AJA- dijeron los demás presentes con caras pícaras mirando a la parejita que se sonrojaba notablemente y empezaba a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

Maka miró hacia arriba como si hubiera escuchado algo.

-Vengan- dijo mientras les indicaba a todos que debían subir.

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Guarida de la estrella.**

Una pelinegra y un peli azul estaban recorriendo el largo y complicado laberinto que habían creado para que nadie entrara en su guarida. Había cientos de puertas que no conducían a ningún lado, y otras que te llevaban de nuevo al principio. Por suerte para el despistado chico ninja, su compañera era muy buena en esas cosas y jamás se perdía. Poco a poco llegaron a la puerta clave y una vez la abrieron entraron a la cámara de los tesoros.

-Aquí estamos Black Star- dijo la chica sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Bien- dijo el chico extremadamente serio.

-Black Star… ¿Qué sucede?- Tsubaki estaba más que preocupada por la actitud del chico.

-Tsubaki… vete a la guarida de Maka- le dijo él sin cambiar su expresión- pronto seremos atacados y no es justo que tú salgas herida siendo inocente- esta actitud de parte de Black Star la estaba sorprendiendo más que cualquier cosa del mundo.

-…- Tsubaki se quedó en silencio mirando a su compañero.

Black Star suspiró al aire y miró a Tsubaki.

-Te lo digo Tsubaki… es probable que me maten- exclamó el chico con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro.

La pelinegra no se contuvo y corrió a abrazar a su novio y a besarlo en los labios con desesperación pura. No tardó en sentir como los labios del chico tomaban los suyos con evidente miedo y tristeza.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó la chica dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por su rostro.

-Serpientopolis y agentes del gobierno están detrás de nosotros- exclamó angustiado- El Shibusen y los Evans están haciendo lo posible por contenerlos, pero no será nada fácil…- hizo una breve pausa en la que se dedico a observar a Tsubaki lentamente- es probable que hoy mismo, en algún momento nos ataquen- exclamó el chico frustrado.

-Pero…- Tsubaki iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida.

-No te hubiera traído aquí sabiendo lo peligroso que es esto, pero sin tu ayuda me hubiera perdido en el laberinto- admitió avergonzado Black Star.

-no te dejaremos solo- una voz femenina hizo eco en toda la sala sorprendiendo a los dos ladrones.

-Maka…- exclamaron ambos al unísono.

-Cuenta conmigo viejo- dijo Soul acomodándose su sombrero negro.

-Y conmigo- exclamó Kid- un amigo de Soul es amigo mío- admitió el oji ámbar cargando una pistola.

-Nosotras también- dijeron las hermanas Thompson.

-Pelear al lado de Rose siempre ha sido nuestro sueño- comentó la mayor de ellas sonriente.

-Viva, viva, viva!- dijo Patty mientras saltaba de un lado a otro.

-Y-yo a-ayudaré, a-aunque no sé co-como- tartamudeó Crona sonriente.

-Tú te quedarás en la entrada de nuestra guarida con Kilik y Marie- le ordenó Maka- Necesitamos que si algo sale mal, la salida de emergencias esté despejada- dijo sonriente.

-Muy bien, hay que ponernos en marcha… ¿dónde nos ubicamos cada uno?- preguntó la mayor de las Thompson mientras todos se ponían a elaborar los planes.

-Chicos…- los llamó Black Star mientras escondía su cara detrás de su flequillo y hablaba con una voz algo siniestra- ¿por qué hacen esto? Yo no sé los pedí…- Tsubaki miró a Black Star un poco preocupada.

-Simple… Porque…- la voz de Maka llamó la atención del ladrón- Por un amigo se hace cualquier cosa- dijo con una clara sonrisa en su rostro- tú nos ayudaste sin que te lo pidiéramos, ahora nosotros haremos lo mismo… ¿Dónde se ha visto que los simples mortales no ayuden a su Dios?- dijo Maka burlonamente sacando una sonrisa en el ninja.

-Ustedes no son simples mortales- dijo sonriendo mientras unas lágrimas caían por su rostro- Ustedes son los mejores amigos que alguien TAN GRANDE como yo puede tener- exclamó mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

Las sonrisas aparecieron en los rostros de todos, debían aprovechar para pasar tiempo juntos y divertirse, después de todo… pronto no todo sería tan bueno…

* * *

Hola de nuevo, lamento el retraso pero bueno, tuve que atender ciertos problemillas. En fin... espero que les haya gustado el capi. La verdad me parece que me quedó bastante corto pero en fin, es solo una introducción a lo que pasará, así que por favor no dejen de leer!

Black Star: (saliendo de la nada) Yo no lloro nunca! mentirosa!

Yo: si bueno en fin... como iba diciendo..

Black Star: (interrumpiendo escandalosamente) UN GRAN DIOS COMO YO NUNCA DICE COSAS COMO ESAS.

Yo: (tranquilamente) lo se, lo se... pero es que como eres mi personaje favorito te quise poner en una de las escenas más importantes de toda la historia(con ojitos brillantes)

Black Star: (llorando de felicidad) Al fin alguien que me reconoce!

Tsubaki: (triste) ¿y yo?

Black Star: (abrazando fuertemente a Leina) ¿De verdad soy tu personaje favorito?

Yo: (sonriendo) Sí claro, después de Maka y Soul...

Muerte instantanea de Black Star.

Tsubaki: yo si te quiero Black Star, eres mi favorito...

Black Star: (reviviendo) Yahooo un DIOS como YO debe ser amado por todos...

Yo: (suspirando) En fin, no se pierdan el próximo capi: "Infiltración en la guarida de la estrella: parte 1."


	13. Infiltración a la GE Parte 1

**Capítulo 13: "Infiltración en la guarida de la estrella: parte 1"**

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Guarida de la Estrella.**

"**Sala del tesoro"**

Estaba temblando de miedo. Sus amigos habían cruzado esa puerta hacía unos minutos y se habían ido a la inmensidad de aquel laberinto. La pelirosa estaba parada enfrente de la puerta abierta que conducía al escondite de Rose, pero la incertidumbre de saber que sus amigos se estaban jugando la vida tras esa puerta no la ponía menos nerviosa. ¿Por qué todo pasaba así? Después de todo, antes, aunque también se jugaban la vida, al menos sabía o confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades como técnicos o armas… pero ahora… ahora que eran simples humanos sin ninguna habilidad especial, el miedo que había sobre los hombros de la chica de cabellos rosas era enorme. Porque sí, no quería perder a sus amigos, ni a Maka, ni a Soul, ni a nadie, en especial, no a Kid, no a su Kid.

Pero aunque Crona no lo sabía, ella podía estar completamente segura de que nada malo iba a pasar, incluso siendo simples humanos, cada uno había vivido de una forma especial su vida, y tenían sus formas de defenderse.

**1930**

**Death City**

**Guarida de la Estrella**

"**Entrada al Laberinto"**

Allí estaba ella, la líder de Serpientopolis al mando de las operaciones de su banda y la de Excalibur. La acompañaban 15 hombres que la rodeaban mientras esta analizaba el territorio. Era en verdad confuso, era prácticamente imposible que un descerebrado como Black Star pudiera diseñar algo tan complejo como eso, pero seguramente había sido diseñado por el viejo gobernante de la ciudad.

-Entremos- dijo señalando uno de los caminos- ustedes por allá- mostró otro camino- ustedes 5 por allá- señaló otro de los caminos- y ustedes 5 por allá yo iré sola por acá- sin perder el tiempo se separaron y comenzaron a explorar aquel laberinto.

La líder Medusa se encontró con una bifurcación, tomó el camino de la derecha, era un viejo truco que se usaba mucho en los laberintos para encontrar la salida, siempre girar por el mismo lado, pero estaba segura de que eso no le serviría por mucho tiempo. Se encontró con una puerta de color azul, y si pensárselo dos veces, la abrió cuidadosamente. Vio como el camino seguía hacia adelante por lo que cruzó la puerta al tiempo que la cerraba. Se golpeó fuertemente contra la pared, era una ilusión óptica la que habían utilizado para engañarla.

-Debí suponerlo viniendo de ese viejo- exclamó siseando furiosamente.

-Tiempo sin vernos Medusa-la mencionada se giró para encontrarse atrapada por dos hombres que al parecer conocía perfectamente.

-Stein y Spirit… pero que honor- exclamó sonriendo- Parece que ustedes también buscan algo que busco yo… ¿qué tal si trabajamos juntos para lograrlo?- lo dijo de forma calmada y dulce, tratando de comprar a aquellos detectives.

-Olvídalo- exclamó Spirit sonriendo jactanciosamente.

-Estamos aquí para evitar que el libro caiga en sus manos- explicó el peliblanco sonriendo-Así que… por qué no te pones cómoda, no saldrás de esta habitación, y ante el mínimo movimiento sospechoso…- empezó a decir pero tomó un poco de aire para luego dirigirle una mirada llena de locura- te matamos- explicó dejando a una Medusa sisear por lo bajo ante la frustración de su plan echado a perder…

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Guarida de la Estrella.**

"**Black Room"**

-¿Cómo puede haber tantos cuartos en un simple laberinto?- preguntó un peliblanco a un pelinegro que estaba sentado a su lado en aquel cuarto de paredes y pisos negros.

-No lo sé- admitió observando el cuarto- pero si te pones a pensar es una buena guarida- ambos estaban calmados y pensaban racionalmente lo que estaba sucediendo- Oye Soul…- lo llamó Kid- ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?- Volteó a ver al alvino que apretaba sus puños.

El aludido llevó su mirada a su puño y notó lo que estaba haciendo instintivamente.

-¿Tienes miedo?- le preguntó el hijo de Shinigami tratando de mostrarse lo más sereno posible, aunque él también estaba más que preocupado.

-Sí, tengo miedo…- admitió el oji rubí acomodándose su sombrero negro de rayas rojas- tengo miedo de que algo malo le pase a Maka- admitió algo apenado- ¿Sabes? Desde el primer momento en que la ví sentí como si la conociera de toda la vida, y un montón de absurdas sensaciones me invadieron…- le comentó sonriendo- aunque suene poco cool lo que digo, es verdad y es muy cool sentirlas- admitió con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-A mi me pasó algo parecido con Crona- admitió Kid suspirando- Siento que la conozco de algún lado pero es como… si gran parte de mi memoria hubiera sido borrada…- comentó un poco preocupado.

-pero eso es imposible- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, a pesar de ser tan diferentes pensaban ligeramente igual.

-Eres un gran amigo Kid- admitió Soul dedicándole un sonrisa torcida.

-Lo mismo te digo, Soul- le contestó Kid mientras le arrojaba un arma a Soul- Hay que defendernos, para volverlas a ver sanas y salvas- Soul comprendió al instante lo que el chico le estaba diciendo y tomó el arma entre sus manos.

-No me gustan este tipo de cosas- le dijo a Kid mientras sonreía- sé que suena loco pero me siento más como un arma que como un portador- Kid rió quedadamente ante el comentario de su amigo.

Unos fuertes pasos y unos gritos se escucharon detrás de su puerta.

-Ahí viene- exclamó el oji ámbar cargando su pistola.

-Muy bien- exclamó el oji rubí preparándose para cuando aquellos tipos abrieran esa puerta y atacaran contra ellos. Mentalmente pidió que Maka no estuviera pasando por lo mismo que él.

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Guarida de la Estrella.**

"**Cuarto de la Pereza"**

Suspiró aburrida. La chica de cabellos ceniza y ojos jade estaba sentada sobre aquella silla de madera observando el cuarto. Estaba completamente atestado de camas, sillas y almohadones. Cada segundo allí te incitaba a dormirte. Ahora entendía por qué lo llamaban el cuarto de la pereza. Suspiró nuevamente mientras miraba a las dos hermanas que la habían acompañado allí. Liz y Patty estaban girando las pistolas en sus manos con excelente maestría, ella no se veía manejando algo así. Las varas eran su especialidad y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin necesidad de pistolas o cuchillos.

-Una guadaña- dio tan suavemente que no fue oída por el dúo que estaba con ella.

Sin duda esa era la mejor opción para ella, un arma así, digna de todo un Dios de la muerte. Tembló al pensar en eso, a ella no le gustaba matar a las personas, pero supuso que el hecho de llevar una guadaña en manos la haría ver muy bien.

-Ya volvemos- dijo la rubia mayor sacando de su trance a la pequeña Maka que las miró sorprendidas-Daremos una vuelta y enseguida volvemos- exclamó sonriente mientras salía por la puerta y dejaba a solas a la oji jade.

Suspiró y sonrió felizmente. Cansada de esperar se tiró sobre la cama a descansar un rato su cuerpo. Y sin poder evitarlo se quedó profundamente dormida.

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Guarida de la Estrella.**

"**Star´s Room"**

-Ya cada quien está en su posición- exclamó Tsubaki suspirando para sentarse en el suelo de aquella habitación tan especial para ella.

-Lo sé- exclamó Black Star estirándose y sentándose a su lado- Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por cómo estén- dijo resignado.

-Marie y Kilik están en el cuarto de vigilancia, ellos actuarán si ven que alguien está en problemas- dijo serenamente Tsubaki tratando de calmarlo.

-…- Black Star se quedó callado y abrazó a Tsubaki por detrás para inspirar su aroma de una manera poco disimulada-Siento que algo malo va a pasar-los fuertes y bien formados brazos de Black rodearon a Tsubaki y la apretaron fuertemente, pero sin lastimarla- tengo miedo de perderte- admitió en una voz algo rara para él.

-Yo estaré siempre contigo- admitió la pelinegra correspondiendo al extraño abrazo de su compañero.

-Hazme un favor…- le dijo el peliazul soltándola- Quiero que si nos atacan corras y le des esto a Maka- dijo dándole un extraño libro viejo- Están buscando esto, así que por favor… protégelo- exclamó Black sonriendo tristemente- pero cuídate mucho ¿sí?-el tono dulce de la voz del chico ninja hizo que la pelinegra se derritiera.

Ambos se volvieron a abrazar, pero esta vez también se besaron apasionadamente como pocas veces hacían. Ambos temblaron cuando el beso se estaba intensificando, era como si ese beso fuera un beso de adiós, como si fuera el último. ¿Sería acaso eso verdad?

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Guarida de la Estrella.**

"**Entrada al laberinto"**

Al fin estaba allí, al fin cobraría venganza de aquella inútil niña. Eso pasaba por la mente de aquel idiota asesino que entraba sin dudarlo ni un segundo a aquel laberinto casi imposible de resolver.

-¿Ese era?- preguntó un joven de cabellos amarillos al ver al hombre que entraba al laberinto.

-Sí, era Giriko- explicó una joven de cabellos negros que entraba junto al chico- Vamos Hero, Yumi nos encargó esta importante misión, no podemos fallarle- le dijo mientras entraba al laberinto.

-Ya voy Jacqueline! Espérame por favor!- gritó mientras seguía a su compañera y empezaba a caminar a su lado- Oye Jakie- comenzó a decir el rubio mientras temblaba.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- respondió frustrada.

-¿Qué pasará cuando se choquen? Me refiero…- iba a continuar pero su amiga y compañera lo detuvo.

-Seguramente alguien morirá, y nosotros vamos a tener la exclusiva- respondió continuando su camino dejando a su compañero un poco atrás y temblando de miedo.

Una tragedia seguramente se iba a dar en aquel lugar…Pero… ¿Quiénes serían las crueles víctimas?

**Fin capítulo 13.**

Buenas buenas! Cómo estan? Espero que muy bien... Les gustó este capi? Si? Díganme que si pliss! Jajaja en fin, como sabrán este capi tendrá varias partes, obvio no? ajaja.

Hero:(enojado) deja de reirte como loca.

Yo:(casi sin creerlo) ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

hero:(sonriendo tontamente) Yo que se... me perdí mientras seguía a Jakie.

Yo:(histerica) PUES VUELVETE A LA HISTORIA!

Hero: (triste) Ok ok...

Yo:(suspirando) en fin, como iba diciendo...

Blair:(apareciendo de la nada) Oye yo donde estoy?

Yo: (calmadamente) dentro de a guarida de Maka, estas durmiendo.

Blair: (confundida) Cómo puede ser posible eso? Estoy aquí no?

Yo: (perdiendo mi presiada y poca paciencia) Cayate...

Blair: (yendose) Oki

Yo:(tomando una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza) Bueno no queda mucho que decir, pero a la historia le deben quedar 6 capítulos más o menos.

Bueno sin más preambulos hago comentario a los que me han dejado amablemente un review!

**Tomoyo: **Sí, a mi tambien me parece que tsubaki haga milagros, pero en fin... ella es única xD

**Mikitsan: **Tengo que hacerte una pregunta muy importante...

...

...

(juntando valor)

...

ES QUE QUIERES QUE ME MUERA DE LA RISA?

jajaja tus reviews siempre me animan y me hacen reir como loca... asusto a la gente... quieres que todos me rechazen? jajaja

No, hablando en serio, muchisimas gracias por tus reviews! Espero que me dejes alguno ahora!

Sin nada más que decir, me despido hasta el proximo capi! Nos leemos!


	14. Infiltración a la GE Parte 2

**Capitulo 14: "Infiltración en la guarida de la Estrella: Parte 2"**

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Guarida de la Estrella.**

"**Afueras del edificio"**

-Así que los famosos Evans y los del Shibusen están aquí defendiendo el libro- exclamó Nigus mirando con odio a los dos bandos de mafiosos que se paraban rodeando el edificio, evitando que los centenares de policías pasaran y atacaran a los chicos.

-Nunca pensé que la policía se moviera por sí sola para recuperar este libro- exclamó el Sr. Evans desde la puerta de entrada mientras veía a Shinigami que estaba a su lado.

-Ni yo mi querido amigo- admitió Shinigami con una sonrisa detrás de su máscara- Se nota que el gobernador Justin es después de todo un cobarde corrupto- la policía desfundó sus pistolas al igual que los miembros de ambos grupos mafiosos.

-Vamos, podemos resolverlo pacíficamente- exclamó Nigus sonriendo debajo de su venda- Admítanlo, no podrán aguantar mucho y ya han entrado los miembros de Serpientopolis- exclamó enfadada.

-Si ellos lo consiguen, cosa que dudo mucho- aclaró Wes que estaba al lado del Sr. Evans- lo mantendrán ellos y no lo venderán a los países enemigos- exclamó enfadado.

-Como quieran- dijo Nigus mientras se escondía detrás de una pared- FUEGO!- las balas no tardaron en cruzarse.

Ambos grupos eran profesionales, por lo que el combate sería bastante reñido, pero el verdadero combate mortal, se estaba dando adentro.

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Guarida de la Estrella.**

"**Black Room"**

El alvino y el pelinegro apuntaban sus armas a la puerta de entrada que aún estaba cerrada. Más que nada, el alvino apretaba el arma para calmar sus nervios, pero los pasos que se escuchaban del otro lado no lo ayudaban para nada a calmarse.

De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió de par en par, y ante la sorpresa de los atacantes, los dos chicos empezaron a disparar. Eran aproximadamente 5 los que entraron, pero no tardaron en sumárseles unos 5 más al poco tiempo. Las balas del pelinegro acertaban, pero los tipos seguían levantándose uno tras otro. El alvino en cambio, tiraba tiros en direcciones desconocidas y hasta ahora, no le había pegado a nadie.

Los tipos tampoco se salvaban mucho, aún con armas en sus manos, no podían darle a ninguno de los chicos porque estos se movían ágilmente por el cuarto.

-Soul apunta primero- le reprochó Kid viendo el gasto innecesario y absurdo de balas que hacía el alvino sin tener blanco alguno.

-Ya lo sé, lo estoy intentado- respondió Soul mientras dirigía la punta de la pistola a unos tipos que se le estaban acercando demasiado.

Pronto los tipos, lograron hacer retroceder a Soul quien los miró molesto. Kid por su parte trataba de matarlos, pero parecía que sus tiros no eran lo suficientemente fuertes. Soul bufó molesto llamando la atención del oji ámbar.

-Kid si seguimos así nos van a matar- exclamó el peliblanco haciendo girar el arma en sus manos.

-Lo sé, no necesito que me lo recuerdes- le contestó Kid también molesto ya que estaba tratando de zafarse del agarre de uno de los simios que estaban allí. Otro consiguió agarrar a Soul del cuello y lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo. ¿Todo terminaría así?

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Guarida de la Estrella.**

"**Cuarto de la Pereza"**

Un ruido hizo despertar a la peliceniza que se había quedado dormida en aquel cuarto tan acogedor. Se levantó de un salto y revisó la habitación dos veces hasta estar segura de que no había nadie. Entonces lo notó, la puerta estaba abierta.

-¿Liz, Patty?- preguntó con un toque de miedo en su voz.

-No- respondió una voz grave detrás de ella.

Maka se giró para encontrarse con aquel sujeto tan desagradable llamado Giriko. La miraba con una sonrisa ancha en su boca y en sus ojos mostraba una sed de venganza que fácilmente se podría confundir con un brillo de locura.

-Que suerte el encontrarte aquí, mi linda Rosa- exclamó tirándosele ensima.

Maka de un ágil y rápido movimiento escapó de sus ataques, cayó sobre el respaldo de una cama y se mantuvo quieta para no perder el equilibrio.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le preguntó de manera retadora a aquel hombre tan asqueroso.

-Vine a matarte- esas simples palabras hicieron que Maka se estremeciera.

Giriko aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarse sobre ella con dos cuchillos en la mano. Maka reaccionó justo a tiempo, pero no pudo evitar que uno de esos cuchillos le cortara levemente el brazo derecho. Gimió de dolor, pero de una patada consiguió arrebatarle el cuchillo. Sin pensárselo dos veces lanzó el cuchillo hacia la cabeza de Giriko, pero este lo esquivó fácilmente.

-Bien, sin armas- exclamó lanzando el cuchillo al techo del cuarto donde quedó clavado- voy a divertirme contigo- su voz sonó lujuriosa y eso hizo que Maka temblara como una hoja.

Giriko se lanzó sin piedad hacia ella y la tumbó sobre una de las camas que había allí. Sujetó no solo las manos de la chica, sino también sus piernas. En un segundo tomó posesión de la boca de Maka también, introduciendo su lengua. Pero Maka no se iba a dejar mandar fácilmente, contra todo pronóstico cerró sus dientes con toda la fuerza que tenía, mordiendo brutalmente la lengua de aquel asesino.

-Hija de P…- murmuró Giriko enfadadísimo- Muy bien hermosa, te mataré primero- Giriko sacó un cuchillo de su pantalón y lo puso sobre el cuello de Maka. Cortó levemente debajo de la mandíbula de ella, y un poco de sangre salió deleitando al hombre- Este es el fin…- le dijo mientras le mostraba el filo del cuchillo, en el que corrían las gotas de su propia sangre.

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Guarida de la Estrella.**

"**Pasillos del laberinto"**

Las hermanas Thompson estaban perdidas, habían salido a revisar el lugar y ahora no encontraban el camino de vuelta a donde Maka supuestamente debía estar. Liz suspiró derrotada mientras seguía caminando. En eso se encontraron con una puerta azul y la abrieron. Una vez pasaron esta se cerró completamente, dejándolas encerradas, más su sorpresa fue más cuando vieron a dos detectives y a la líder de Serpientopolis allí.

-Las hermanas Thompson, que sorpresa- exclamó Stein mientras las miraba macabramente.

-Stein- exclamó la mayor de las dos al reconocer al detective.

-Tiempo sin vernos- exclamó el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-No tenemos tiempo debemos irnos Patty- exclamó Liz tratando de abrir la puerta per era inútil.

-Sólo se podrá abrir si alguien acciona el mecanismo de desbloqueo- explicó Spirt- y eso está en la sala de vigilancia.

-OYE KILIK- gritó la rubia menor- ABRENOS POR FAVOR!- todos la miraron con pena, excepto su hermana.

-No lo hagas- dijo la rubia mayor- Si nos liberan, también saldrán ellos- explicó señalándolos- Rose y los demás se las encargarán sin nosotras- agregó sonriendo.

-¿Rose está de su lado?- preguntó Medusa sorprendida y algo molesta.

-Sí- dijo Liz sonriendo perversamente- Al igual que Crona- esto hizo que a Medusa le empezara a hervir la sangre.

-¿Cómo lo consiguieron?- Preguntó Stein sorprendido- Rose generalmente es imposible de contactar- Spirit asintió como dándole la razón a su compañero.

-Oh, Rose es amiga nuestra- comentó la rubia menor- Es tan tierna- dijo haciendo un corazón con sus manos.

Los tres mayores intercambiaron una mirada de confusión y preocupación.

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Guarida de la estrella.**

"**Cuarto de Vigilancia"**

-Kilik, ellas tienen razón, si las salvas, condenarás a todos- exclamó Marie sonriéndole- es mejor que todos se salven primero y entonces ya veremos- comentó preocupada.

-Muy bien, Marie, quiero que te vayas, escapa- le ordenó Kilik- yo iré detrás de ti, no voy a arriesgar mi pellejo por un estúpido libro- exclamó enfadado.

-Tienes razón, pero… ¿y Rose?- preguntó triste.

-Ella es fuerte, no le pasará nada- exclamó mientras abría la puerta de escape y cambiaba los letreros de unas palancas que había- Mejor vámonos- dicho esto, tomó a Marie de la mano y se la llevó.

En ese instante, en las cámaras aparecieron las imágenes de Maka siendo tirada sobre una de las camas por Giriko.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Bueno, aquí se comentan sus lindos reviews!

**Tomoyo: **me reí bastante con eso de "por un lado wiii y por el otro buuu" jajajaja. En fin, en este capi las peleas han comenzado y pues… no son favorables para ninguno hasta ahora… veremos qué pasa más adelante ^^ así que… a esperar el próximo capi no?

**Mikitsan: **ya sos figurita repetida de mis reviews! ESO ES MUY BUEENO! Ajajaja. Bueno… te compadezco, por lo visto a vos también te encontró Hero cuando se perdió… y lo peor de todo es que ahora no tengo a nadie para que me haga los comentarios del final porque todos están ocupaditos -.-´ Seguramente ahora me quieres matar por cortar todo de esta forma a que sí? Jejeje.

**Namine Dehemetri: **Sí, ahora empieza lo bueno, a partir de este capi la cosa se vuelve más "interesante" o por lo menos desde mi punto de vista. Jejej.

Buneo los dejo… Dejen reviews y no se olviden de visitar la conti de "The Fourth 808" va si lo siguen por supuesto ^^


	15. Infiltración a la GE Parte 3

Buenas! Espero que les guste el capi y que lo disfruten... ya luego me querran matar... es cortito pero muy importante! Nos leemos! No se olviden comentar, va si quieren!

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Infiltración a la Guarida de la estrella: Parte 3.**

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Guarida de la estrella.**

"**Black Room"**

Kid estaba agarrado por dos de los secuaces de Excalibur, mientras que Soul era prácticamente ahorcado por otro. Los demás estaban riendo jubilosamente mientras veían como los dos chicos luchaban por defenderse. 4 de los matones salieron de ese cuarto en busca de nuevas presas, fue entonces que el arma que tenía Soul en la mano cayó al suelo.

-Idiota ¿qué haces?- le preguntó Kid sin dejar de luchar.

Soul había tirado el arma al suelo y ahora sonreía torcidamente.

-A mi no me van eso de las pistolas- dicho esto se sujetó con ambos brazos de la muñeca del tipo que lo estaba levantando, para impulsarse y pegarle una buena patada en la cara, rompiéndole la mandíbula.

Kid se quedó mudo del asombro, al igual que los otros 6 hombres que estaban por ahí. Soul ni se lo dudó, aprovechó al salto que había pegado para dar un giro en el aire y caer cerca de la pistola. La tomó con la punta del pie y mientras se acomodaba el sombrero se la lanzaba a Kid. El pelinegro sonrió ante el ágil movimiento de su compañero, y al notar que los tipos que lo tenían agarrado se habían distraído, aprovechó la oportunidad para saltar y agarrar el arma en el aire. Con una impresionante sincronización giró en el aire disparando ambas pistolas hacia sus enemigos, hiriendo de importancia a dos de ellos, mientras que los otros 3 trataban de huir.

-¿A dónde van?- dijo Soul parándose enfrente de la puerta, bloqueándoles el paso.

Uno de los tres tipos de giró para recibir un balazo de Kid en el estómago, mientras que otro corrió hacia Soul solo consiguiendo que este lo noqueara dándole un certero golpe en la nuca. El otro que quedaba por ahí lanzó un grito de horror y cayó desmayado al sentir el frío metal de la pistola de Kid en la nuca y ver los intimidantes ojos de Soul mirándolo fijamente.

-Me hubieras dicho desde el principio que eras tan bueno en combates físicos- le reprochó Kid mirando a Soul burlonamente mientras guardaba las pistolas.

-Me hubieras dicho que te mueves mejor con dos pistolas en vez de una- contraatacó el peliblanco sonriendo.

-Toucheé- exclamó divertido el hijo de Shinigami mientras chocaba los cinco con su amigo.

-Será mejor que busquemos a Maka y a los otros-dijo Soul preocupado mientras miraba al pelinegro.

-Sí, vamos- dijo el oji ámbar para salir corriendo tras del alvino.

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Guarida de la Estrella.**

"**Cuarto de la Pereza"**

La sangre espesa calló en la mejilla de Maka haciéndola retorcerse en aquella cama. Ese era su fin, no tenía escapatoria. Se resignó a su cruel destino y miró a su atacante como si con ello pudiera matarlo. Sin embargo se detuvo y se quedó mirándola fijamente, como si hubiera sido detenido por la mano de Dios. Silencio, solo había silencio, y fue entonces que algo golpeó la cabeza de Giriko dejándolo inconsciente.

-Nadie toca a la mejor amiga de un DIOS como YO- dijo al viento una voz muy conocida por Maka.

-Black Star!- exclamó la peliceniza muy sorprendida tomando la mano que le daba su mejor amigo.

-Vámonos de aquí, Kilik y Marie abandonaron su puesto y las fuerzas se Serpientopolis estarán aquí muy pronto…- exclamó enfadado mientras miraba a Tsubaki- Hay que retroceder ya mismo- exclamó sonriendo aunque se notaba que estaba preocupado.

-Muy bien- dijo Maka decidida y entonces Black Star le pegó una súper patada a Giriko en la cara.

-Eso es de parte del peliblanco- exclamó enfadado y Maka lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿De parte de Soul?- preguntó casi sin creerlo.

-Sep, después le preguntas a él- exclamó enfadado haciéndole señas a las dos chicas para que salieran del cuarto después de él.

En ese momento un estruendo resonó por todo el laberinto.

-Oh no… ya se activó el mecanismo de defensa- exclamó asustado el chico ninja- esta parte del edificio se va a derrumbar- gritó asustando a todos.

-Vámonos- gritó Tsubaki asustadísima.

-C-cómo lo saben?- preguntó Maka y Tsubaki la miró un momento mientras que recordaba cómo había pasado todo.

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Guarida de la Estrella.**

"**Cuarto de vigilancia"**

**Hace unos minutos.**

Por la puerta estaban entrando Black Star y Tsubaki a toda prisa.

-¿Dónde están Marie y Kilik?- preguntó Tsubaki algo preocupada.

-Se escaparon… malditos- exclamó el peliazul mirando las pantallas- Hijo de Puta!- gritó de repente mirando la cámara que estaba en el cuarto de la pereza-Vamos! Maka nos necesita- exclamó angustiado.

-Soul! Kid!- gritó Tsubaki al ver cómo los atrapaban a los dos los matones.

-Tranquila, mira- señaló Black Star la pantalla en donde Soul revoleaba el arma y empezaba a pelear con los tipos.

-Liz y Patty están atrapadas con tres personas- exclamó Tsubaki y Black Star bajó las dos palancas que había en la pared- ¿Qué hiciste Black?- le preguntó confusa al ver cómo le tomaba la mano el peliazul.

-Activé la "autodestrucción de la guarida"- dijo mientras miraba a su novia y le sonreía- Además desactive las protecciones del laberinto, por lo que podrán escaparse- exclamó tomando el micrófono del altavoz- Liz, Patty escapen que esto se va a derrumbar- explicó el chico ninja mientras salía corriendo y veía como Liz, Patty y los tres que las acompañaban salían por la puerta de entrada como alma que lleva el diablo.

Black y Tsubaki salieron corriendo por los pasillos del laberinto hasta que llegaron al "Black Room" y se encontraron con Soul y Kid.

-he Black! Qué pasa?- le preguntó Kid un poco asombrado al encontrarse con ellos.

-Deben apurarse y asegurarse que los tipos que salieron antes no lleguen a donde está Crona o todo estará perdido- dijo sin respirar e hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente- Hagan eso mientras yo me encargo que el idiota de Giriko no viole a Maka- exclamó claramente enfadado.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó el alvino al escuchar lo que dijo Black Star, y al ver que Kid ya se iba agregó- Dale una buena patada de parte mía a ese idiota…- exclamó mientras corría hacia el punto de encuentro.

-¿Por qué Soul no vino con nosotros?- preguntó Tsubaki confundida mientras empezaba a correr junto a su novio al cuarto de la pereza.

-Porque sabe que Kid lo necesita más que Maka- exclamó sonriendo- aunque daría lo que fuera por matar al imbécil de Giriko- exclamó el peliazul con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

Al poco tiempo llegaron al cuarto de la Pereza, Black ni se molestó en abrir la puerta, sino que la pateó de tal forma que derribó a Giriko sin siquiera querer hacerlo. Tsubaki suspiró cansada, por primera vez en su vida, el atolondrado de Black Star derribaba una puerta con un buen resultado.

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Guarida de la Estrella.**

"**Punto de encuentro"**

Allí estaba Crona, atontada por los ruidos que escuchaba, se sentía inútil. En esta época no tenía a Ragnarock por lo que no podía pelear con su cuerpo débil, por lo que la única forma en la que podía ayudar a sus amigos era esa. Sintió como la puerta de entrada se abría de golpe y entraban Kid y Soul rápidamente. Ambos le sonrieron a Crona y esta les devolvió la sonrisa algo aliviada.

-Te amo- le dijo Kid sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces y la besó, ante el asombro de la pelirosa y del alvino.

-Podrías haber sido un poco más romántico- le reclamó el alvino viendo que la pelirosa ni moverse podía dé la impresión.

-Si voy a morir en este asimétrico lugar, es mejor decírselo ahora ¿no?- le preguntó Kid sin perder su característica seriedad.

Un ruido de miles de pasos se escuchó en el lugar y acto seguido se empezaron a escuchar gritos de terror y demás mientras que el sonido del techo caerse silenció a varios. La puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a Maka con un objeto en la mano. No le vieron la cara por el simple hecho que pasó corriendo y empujó a todos al pasadizo que conducía a la guarida de Rose, segundos después, la oscuridad reinó en aquel pasadizo… La entrada había sido cerrada en el derrumbe.


	16. Atrapados sin salida

Bueno subo conti rápido porque es cortita. Espero no me maten, yo tambien me odio... en fin... Tenía que hacerlo...

no me entienden?

No importa... lean y me van a entender ^^ Nos leemos!

* * *

**Capítulo 16: "Atrapados, sin salida"**

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Pasadizo conector.**

La oscuridad reinaba en aquel pasillo, todos los chicos estaban apilados unos sobre otros. Kid y Soul estaban abajo, rodeando con sus brazos a Maka y a Crona como queriéndolas proteger del impacto. Sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones entrecortadas y los latidos de sus corazones.

-Auch- exclamó Soul removiéndose un poco incómodo por tener a Maka encima suyo-Oye Maka pu… Maka… ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Soul abrazándola fuertemente.

Maka no contestó y Soul supuso que ella estaba asustada. Le acarició la cabeza con cuidado y la meció sobre su cuerpo.

-Vámonos- exclamó Soul tomando de la mano a Maka y caminando por la oscuridad de aquel pasillo.

-Soul, no te veo- exclamó Kid bromeando.

-Yo tampoco los veo a ustedes… no hagan cosas malas- dijo burlón el alvino sonriendo sin soltar la mano de Maka, realmente le gustaba estar así con ella.

-Lo mismo debería decirte yo ¿no crees?- preguntó el pelinegro volviéndolo a cargar.

-Claro que no, oye Maka- la llamó Soul apretando un poco más la mano de la chica- Kid se le declaró a Crona hace un momento- gritó lleno de júbilo y sintió como los pasos de Crona y Kid se paraban.

-Jajaja- rió Soul burlonamente al tiempo que abría la puerta que llevaba al escondite de Maka-Llegamos- exclamó Soul soltando la mano de Maka y mirando a la gata morada que estaba sentada en el sillón.

-Blair-chan- gritó Crona yendo a abrazar a la gata y dejando atrás a un colorado Kid.

-¿Qué hicieron?- preguntó Soul travieso y Kid lo miró enfadado.

-Tú…- se detuvo al ver la mirada de horror de Soul.

Instintivamente el Shinigami se volteó a ver lo que veía Soul y la imagen también lo impactó. Maka estaba parada frente a la puerta llorando, con un puño en su cara, como tratando de detener las lágrimas.

-Maka…- exclamó Crona asustada y entonces vio lo que Maka sostenía con la otra mano.

-No…- exclamó sorprendida- Eso no pudo pasar…- Kid y Soul se voltearon a verla confundidos.

Ellos ni se imaginaban lo que las mentes de Maka y Crona habían comprendido.

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Guarida de la Estrella.**

"**Tras la puerta azul"**

Black Star acababa de informarles que todo el edificio se iba a derrumbar, Liz y Patty poco se preocuparon de sus acompañantes, fueron hasta la puerta y la abrieron sin pensárselo dos veces. Salieron corriendo, pero se detuvieron en la primera bifurcación.

-Doblen a la izquierda- exclamó Medusa seguida de los detectives- vine siempre girando hacia la derecha por lo que debemos tomar siempre la izquierda- ambas pistoleras asintieron y continuaron con su recorrido.

Una alarma pareció sonar y el ruido de una explosión los aturdió, sin embargo consiguieron llegar sanos y salvos a la entrada, solo para encontrarse que los miembros del Shibusen le daban paso a los secuaces de la policía de manera pacífica.

Medusa sonrió para sus adentros al ver a la policía pasar y les advirtió en voz baja lo que estaba pasando.

-Van a morir aplastados- le advirtió a Nigus y esta la ignoró.

Los cinco salieron solo para ser atrapados por los del Shibusen.

-Suelten a Liz y a Patty, están con nosotros- exclamó Shinigami al tiempo que ambas eran liberadas.

Un arsenal de gritos traspasaron las paredes de la guarida sólo para ser silenciadas con el ruido del derrumbe. Liz apartó la vista con dolor, lo único que se le venía a la mente era las imágenes de sus amigos… ¿estarían bien ellos?

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Guarida de la estrella.**

**Minutos antes del derrumbe.**

Maka corría detrás de Black Star, y detrás de ella estaba Tsubaki. El ruido de los pasos de los policías que recién habían entrado resonaba por todos lados. Maka empezó a temblar, no podía dejar que todo terminara allí, no de esa forma.

-Black nos están por alcanzar- exclamó Maka aterrada.

-Lo sé, lo sé- exclamó doblando por uno de los pasillos.

-Black era por el otro lado- gritó Tsubaki desde atrás, haciendo que el chico ninja girara violentamente y tomara el camino correcto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?- preguntó la peliceniza frunciendo el ceño.

-Unos minutos, no más- exclamó el chico ninja frustrado.

-Hay- gritó Tsubaki cayendo al suelo.

-Vamos Tsubaki, falta poco- exclamó Maka señalando la puerta del fondo, la puerta que los llevaba al punto de encuentro.

-Me doblé el pie- se justificó y señaló su pié.

Black Star lo tomó con cuidado y entonces frunció más el ceño todavía.

-Está quebrado- exclamó enfadadísimo.

-Maka, toma- le ordenó la pelinegra mostrándole un libro antiguo- Protégelo por favor- le suplicó- Maka iba a protestar pero escuchó los pasos de la policía a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Vete… eres la mejor amiga que pude tener- exclamó el peliazul y luego besó a Tsubaki- Corre!- gritó mientras que Maka corría a todo lo que podía hasta la puerta.

Se giró a la mitad del camino cuando escuchó que un policía gritaba, aquí está. Vio cómo Black estaba parado enfrente de Tsubaki protegiéndola, unos policías se tiraron encima de ellos y un tiro le dio a la pelinegra. Maka ahogó un grito pero aún así los policías la encontraron. Black le sonrió con arrogancia mientras por su rostro caían unas lágrimas. Maka se dio vuelta y empezó a correr para que los polis no la atraparan.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con Soul, Kid y Crona que reían. Los empujó dentro del pasadizo, con toda la fuerza que pudo. No fue consciente del golpe contra el suelo, lo único que pensaba en esos momentos era en ese libro que tenía en la mano. El sonido del derrumbe saturó sus oídos, ella estaba viva… pero ellos… no.

Pensó en lo irónico que era que aquel ladrón tan egocéntrico y estúpido, haya muerto con una sonrisa sincera de felicidad, pero con los ojos bañados den lágrimas de dolor. Y sin poder contenerse, se largó a llorar profundamente. No podía continuar, le dolía mucho.

-Maka- fue un susurro el que le llegó, pero le dio el valor para abrir sus ojos.

Los ojos rubí de Soul brillaban con una preocupación palparte, aún para ella. No pudo evitarlo y se tiró en los brazos del alvino, buscando el consuelo que necesitaba. Sintió los torpes brazos de él rodeándola y eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor. En aquellos momentos no pensaba, Maka era un ser inconsciente de sus acciones, pero aún así, lo besó… Con todas sus fuerzas lo besó.

Soul no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso y le correspondió el beso como pudo. Disfrutándolo lo más que podía. Maka seguía llorando y notó como los gritos de horror escapaban de la garganta de Crona. Se separó en busca de aire, y fue separada brutalmente por su amiga que estaba aterrada.

-No pasó…- exclamó la pelirosa confundiendo más a los dos chicos que estaban allí.

-Sí…- dijo la peliceniza bañándose en lágrimas nuevamente- Black y Tsubaki…. Ellos…- las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta-… ellos están muertos- gritó con toda su fuerza, recurriendo a los brazos de Soul nuevamente.

Soul y Kid se quedaron quietos, sus mentes asimilaban lentamente y dolorosamente lo que estaba pasando. no podía ser verdad, se decían a ellos mismos, intentando buscar valo suficiente para consolar a las chicas. Sin embargo no estaba allí, burlar la muerte es imposible...

Algo se removió en el sillón rojo de la sala de Rose.

-No todo está perdido Nya…- murmuró la gata sorprendiendo a los cuatro que estaban presentes.


	17. De balas, rosas y un comodín

Bueno, aquí les dejo el antepenúltimo capitulo de esta historia! Espero que lo estén disfrutando! En fin, abajo del todo dejo los comentarios de sus reviews!

* * *

**Capítulo 17: "De balas, rosas y un comodín"**

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Guarida de Rose.**

-No todo está perdido Nya…- murmuró la gata sorprendiendo a los cuatro que estaban presentes.

-¿L-La ga-gata ha-habla?- murmuró entrecortadamente el peliblanco mientras señalaba a la gata que estaba en el sillón.

-¿Puedes oírla?- preguntó Crona sorprendida y todos la miraron buscando una explicación.

-Mi nombre es Blair- se presentó la gata sonríete- Soy una gatita con altos poderes mágicos y por mi culpa está pasando todo lo que pasa- exclamó y les indicó a los chicos que se sentaran.

Estos lo hicieron mecánicamente como robots, aún no caían del todo en lo que pasaba.

-¿Cómo que todo es tu culpa?- preguntó Soul que era el que más despierto estaba de los tres.

-Verán- comenzó a explicar la gatita morada- Nosotros vivimos en un mundo paralelo, sin embargo por un hechizo que hice que salió mal, parece que entramos a otro universo paralelo y pues… son lo que son- exclamó señalándolos a los tres.

-¿Te refieres a que no somos… como somos?- preguntó el Shinigami un poco confuso mientras buscaba ayuda en la pelirosa.

-E-es ve-verdad… yo re-recuerdo e-eso- exclamó sonriente mientras miraba apenada a Kid.

-Déjenme continuar- interrumpió la gata captando nuevamente la atención de todos- En nuestra realidad hay una organización llamada Shibusen, que es dirigida por el padre de Kid, o sea por Shinigami-sama- empezó a explicar la gatita.

-¿Mafiosos?- preguntó Kid como si fuera una obviedad.

-No, es una organización que se encarga de recolectar las almas que siguen el camino incorrecto- dijo Blair sonriendo- y consiguen encaminar estas almas destruyendo los cuerpos de esas personas- explicó mirando a Maka que se había recompuesto un poco.

-¿Quiénes los destruyen?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Ustedes- dijo seca y sinceramente- Hay dos tipos de personas en el Shibusen, los técnicos, como Maka, Kid y Crona. Estos son los encargados de entrenar y cazar almas mediante sus armas- todos la miraron confusos.

-¿Y qué tipos de armas tenemos?- preguntó Maka sin comprender demasiado.

-Tú Maka tienes a Soul- Maka y Soul compartieron una mirada de sorpresa entre ambos- Verán, hay humanos que tienen sangre de arma, como Soul, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty- explicó un poco fastidiada- Cada uno puede transformarse en un arma diferente que es usada por su técnico- dijo mirando a Maka.

-¿Qué tipo de arma?- preguntó Soul levemente interesado.

-Bueno, Black Star usa a la hoja demoniaca, o sea a Tsubaki- exclamó sintiendo como el ambiente se tensaba en un segundo- Kid usa las pistolas gemelas, o sea a Liz y a Patty- Kid miró a Blair y pareció intentar imaginarse la escena.

-Simétrica- exclamó al aire, haciendo que todos lo miraran con pena.

-Crona tiene su arma dentro suyo, o sea una espada llamada Ragnarock- explicó haciendo que la mencionada bajara la cabeza apenada- En cambio, Maka es la técnico de Soul, que es una guadaña- al decir esto a Soul le brillaron lo ojos y Maka lo miró contenta.

-La guadañas son muy cool- exclamó sonriendo torcidamente.

-Espera… es por eso que sentía que conocía a Soul- exclamó la peliceniza mirando a Soul.

-Claro… es más, ustedes vivían juntos, en el mismo departamento- dijo traviesamente Blair, logrando que Soul y Maka se sonrojaran.

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Guarida de Rose.**

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿él vivía con Maka? Eso sería un sueño hecho realidad. Aunque el hecho de haber sido besado por Maka tampoco era algo que se esperase. Miró atentamente a la gata que parecía estar formulando una explicación en su cabeza, realmente le sorprendía todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo, y en cierta forma le costaba creerse todo aquello, pero iba a confiar en Blair, después de todo en el fondo sentía que decía la verdad.

Se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Maka tomar la suya delicadamente. Se giró para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de ella y le sonrió mientras le apretaba la mano para darle confianza.

-Bien, continuo- explicó la gata llamando la atención de los cuatro chicos.

-Con el libro en mis manos puedo revertir el hechizo, y hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad- explicó sonriendo.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-cuestionó Kid enseguida mientras miraba a Blair.

-Necesito ver mi libro, Crona ayúdame- exclamó Blair mientras que Crona se levantaba para ayudarla.

-¿Nosotros qué hacemos?- cuestionó Soul y la gata solo negó con la cabeza, como diciendo que por ahora no había nada que hacer.

**1930**

**Death City**

**Guarida de Rose**

"**Sillón rojo"**

-Soul- lo llamó la peliceniza aprovechando su momento de intimidad- quiero decirte algo…- advirtió mientras sujetaba la mano del alvino con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa Maka?- contestó él mirándola con dulzura.

-Yo quiero decirte que…- no pudo continuar porque Soul había tomado como rehenes sus labios, las palabras no le salían, estaba en un trance total del cual no podía salir.

-Dímelo después - murmuró él apenas se separaron a buscar el aire- busquemos un lindo momento en el que no estemos tan tensos- dijo mientras sonreía burlonamente al sentir la mano de su compañera sobre la suya.

-Está bien- contestó ella con un evidente sonrojo en la cara.

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Guarida de Rose.**

"**Mesa"**

En cierta forma estaba furioso, el hecho de que le hubiera confesado su amor a la pelirosa y esta no le hubiera dicho nada era de por sí deprimente, pero aún así, le enfermaba el que se hubiera alejado de él lo más posible ni bien tuvo la oportunidad. ¡Qué suerte tenía Soul! Él podía estar sin ningún problema al lado de Maka. Se giró a verlo, allí estaban ellos, en el sillón rojo viviendo en su pequeña nube de felicidad, cómo los envidiaba. No era para nada simétrico estar solo.

Dirigió su vista a donde se encontraban Blair y Crona, siempre tan linda… ¿Por qué se tenía que alejar de él? Ello lo miró detenidamente por un segundo, antes de apartar la vista sonrojada, él volvió su vista al piso y maldijo la poca simetría de la situación.

-Shinigami-kun- lo llamó suavemente la chica de cabellos rosados mientras una alegría inmensa nacía en el corazón del pelinegro.

-Dime- le dijo con la voz más falta de emoción que tenía, aunque no pudo evitar que un leve tono de alegría se notara en esta.

-Cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad- le dijo tartamudeando un poco nerviosa- ¿Me seguirás queriendo?- preguntó sonrojada a lo que el chico simplemente se limitó a asentir.

-Sí, ¿y tú?- le preguntó el pelinegro un poco desanimado.

-Por supuesto… siempre me has gustado es solo que…- no pudo continuar porque el oji ámbar le había dado un leve beso en los labios.

La pelirrosa lo correspondió un poco y se separaron un poco sonrojados.

-Vengan aquí!- los llamó la gata que había terminado de leer y los miraba atentamente.

Sin mucho más que esperar, los 4 chicos fueron hacia donde se encontraba la gata.

**1930.**

**Death City.**

**Guarida de Rose.**

"**Centro de la sala"**

Crona se había sentado enfrente del libro con Blair en su regazo. En frente de ella estaban Kid, Maka y Soul sentados en ese orden. La pelirosa los miró un poco asustada, y los cuatro esperaron atentamente las indicaciones de Blair.

-Bueno, debido a que yo no puedo volver a mi forma original hasta que el hechizo se deshaga- aclaró la gata un poco frustrada- El hechizo lo hará Crona- explicó haciendo que cierto pelinegro estuviera en contra.

-¿Por qué Crona?- cuestionó Kid enojado.

-Simple- señaló la gata- ella es descendiente de bruja, por lo que puede hacer mejor magia que yo en mi estado- recalcó convenciendo, tanto a Kid, como a los otros.

-Continua- le dijo Maka animándola a que explicara todo.

-Sólo necesito algo importante de cada uno- exclamó la gata- según el libro, ustedes deben deshacerse de algo que los defina actualmente- dijo la gata mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de Crona- nosotras no porque hacemos el hechizo- se defendió mientras veía como los tres se miraban entre sí.

-¿Algo como qué?- preguntó Soul levantando una ceja.

-No sé, un objeto que siempre lleven encima- dijo Blair mientras los veía concentrarse.

-¿Una rosa sirve?- preguntó Maka dándole a Crona una de sus rosas rojas- Siempre las usé y las llevo conmigo todo el tiempo… nunca sé cuándo se me aparecerá una de mis víctimas- exclamó con un tono de nostalgia en la voz.

-Perfecto- murmuró Blair feliz.

-Pues yo tengo mis balas, las uso para eliminar a mis enemigos- explicó Kid dándole 8 simétricas balas a Crona.

-Yo no tengo armas y no dejo nada a mis víctimas- explicó Soul torciendo la boca- esperen…- se detuvo y se paró para buscar algo en su bolsillo- Los Evans siempre llevamos un comodín para la suerte- dijo dándole la carta del comodín del diablillo a Crona- es mi favorito…- comentó mientras se sentaba.

-Muy bien…- exclamó Blair mientras acomodaba las pertenencias de los chicos y volvía al hombro de Crona para murmurarle algo en el oído-Ahora dilo- le ordenó y Crona asintió.

-"_Un hechizo falló y ahora nos encontramos en esta situación, vuelve el tiempo atrás y has que esto se vuelva un sueño más. Para obtener algo, se debe dar algo de igual valor… Toma nuestra ofrenda de balas, rosas y un comodín…Pum pumpkin!_"- En el preciso instante en que terminó de decir eso, los objetos se esfumaron dejando en su lugar un humo violeta que se esparció rápidamente por toda la habitación y que rodeó en poco tiempo las calles de Death City, dejando inconscientes a todo ser vivo de Death City.

* * *

Les gustó?

Los comentarios de sus reviews!

**tomoyo0000001: **Sip, Black Star es mi héroe personal! Lo adoro! Aunque es un creído jajaja... Vamos a ver que tal sale el hechizo de Blair... mmm... qué pasará? Ni yo lo sé... jajaja broma, si lo se pero no lo dire :P

**Miyoko-chibi: **Si Soul se burla de todos, aunque él tambien tiene sus momentos no? jajaja... Un minuto de silencio por Black Star y Tsubaki... -.- en fin! Gusto el capi?

**mumi evans elric: **Bueno aquí traje prontito la conti... te gusto? Aún quedan dos capis más así que me da lástima subirla... En fin... no se qué más decir ^^

**Mikitsan: **No pensé que el zapatazo te llegara... son buenos esos de la companía de correo expres... la verdad es cierto eso que dicen que lo llevan al instante jajjaaja Ya me la vas a devolver pronto ^^ Y bueno, la verdad lo de que Blair sea escuchada por todos lo voy a decir bien en el próximo capitulo... aunque no tiene mucho importancia tampoco...


	18. Epílogo de una catástrofe

Bien, sé que prometí que quedaban 2 capis, pero decidí fusionarlos para que no quedaran tan cortos... Espero que les haya gustado el Fic y que les guste este final... Sino pueden matarme, se los permito... Hay dios... este es mi segundo fic terminado! Soy tan feliz! Aunque ahora no sé que voy a hacer con mi vida! NO SE COMO LIDIAR CON ESTO!

*llendo a la Sra. Esquina*

Bueno... se me pegó demaciado el fanatismo de Mikitsan... *suspiro*

La gente cool como yo no puede fanatisarse de esa manera con un personaje... fanatisarse no es nada cool jajaj

En fin! En pero que les guste! Dejen comentarios si creen que se lo merece, sino... pues no lo hagan ^^ nos vemos por ahí!

Gracias a todos por leer en especial a tí! Sí a tí! Al que está en estos momentos frente al monitos leyendo esto y perdiendo el tiempo leyendo esto en vez del fic!

Oye no te vallas!

Termina de leer TT-TT

* * *

**Capítulo 18: "Epílogo de una catástrofe"**

**2010.**

**Death City normal.**

**Departamento de Maka y Soul.**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, le dolía la cabeza y todo el cuerpo. Sintió un suspiro en su cara y eso la animó a abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con un par de rubís que la miraban preocupados.

-¿Qué hacías durmiendo en el piso del departamento?- cuestionó su compañero que todavía estaba en su ropa de dormir (Una remera y su bóxer).

-Blair estaba haciendo un hechizo- exclamó la peliceniza sentándose enfrente de su compañero.

-¿Te fumaste algo antes de dormir?- le preguntó burlón su amigo peliblanco y esta lo miró enojado- seguro fue un sueño- exclamó sin cambiar su pose despreocupada.

-Al menos en mi sueño eras más amable- contestó ella suspirando cansada, rio débilmente al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo.

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó él parándose y extendiéndole su mano a ella.

-En mi sueño tú eras un mafioso- dijo tomando la mano que Soul le ofrecía y levantándose hasta quedar enfrente de él- y eras mucho más amable…incluso me decías cosas lindas- le confesó sonriendo de manera muy tierna.

-¿Cómo qué?- le preguntó él alzando una ceja.

-Como que yo…- se detuvo recordando cómo Soul la había besado y se sonrojó totalmente, llamando poderosamente la atención del alvino que la miraba expectante- Nada…- se apartó de él tratando de ocultar lo roja que estaba su cara.

-Maka…- la llamó él lentamente mientras ella lo trataba de evitar- Maka…- volvió a llamarla, pero estaba vez la sujetó por la muñeca- ¿hice algo como esto?- le preguntó mientras la giraba y la besaba suavemente.

-…- Maka no sabía cómo reaccionar, sin embargo le correspondió el beso a Soul-Te amo- susurró haciendo que el alvino sonriera con todas sus fuerzas.

-Yo también Maka, yo también- dijo Soul mientras pegaba su frente con la de Maka.

Estaban a punto de seguir besándose cuando la puerta del departamento salió volando producto de una patada.

-SOUL VIEJO! TUVE LA PEOR PESADILLA DE MI VIDA!- gritó un chico ninja tirándose sobre el peliblanco que estaba más confundido que otra cosa- SOÑÉ QUE A UN DIOS COMO YO LO MATABAN POR SALVAR A MAKA- dijo mientras empezaba a zarandear a su amigo.

Maka se quedó quieta al escuchar la declaración de Black Star. ¿Él había soñado lo mismo que ella? Poco tiempo después apareció Tsubaki pidiendo perdón por todo lo que había roto Black Star.

-Lo siento muchísimo- dijo la pelinegra- desde esta mañana está con que él era un grandioso ladrón, que Maka era una asesina y que Soul y Kid eran mafiosos- explicó mientras lograba calmar al hiperactivo peliazul.

-Yo soñé lo mismo- admitió la oji jade y a Black Star se le iluminaron los ojos.

-ENTONCES VISTE LO GRANDIOSO QUE SOY!- dijo sin dejar de gritar, a lo que recibió un Maka-chop de primera.

-Sí, tengo que agradecerte porque en mi sueño me salvaste de Giriko- exclamó Maka divertida, Soul solo la miró confuso.

-Sí, casi te viola el idiota ese- murmuró enfadado Black Star mientras se largaba a reír.

Un grito se escuchó en el pasillo y enseguida entró Kid con uno de sus evidentes ataques por la simetría.

-Díganme que ustedes también tuvieron un sueño "asimétrico" en donde mataban al mono!- suplicó el Shinigami mientras se arrastraba por el suelo seguido de Patty, Liz y Crona.

-Sip, los tres tuvimos el mismo sueño- comentó Maka de lo más tranquila.

-¿Cómo? ¿Los tres soñaron lo mismo?- preguntó Liz mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Yo no recuerdo lo que soñé- exclamó y Soul, Tsubaki y Patty comentaron lo mismo.

-Pues y-yo ta-también so-soñé q-que ma-mataban a Bla-Black Star- exclamó Crona mientras chocaba sus dedos índices.

-¿¡Black Star moría!- gritó Tsubaki aterrada y todos los técnicos se giraron para asentir.

-Moría por salvarnos a mí y a ti- dijo Maka sonriendo- Aunque tú también te morías- murmuró pensativa dándole un ataque a la pelinegra.

-Yo quiero saber! Quiero saber!- canturreó Patty mientras reía como loca.

-Bueno yo les cuento- comenzó Black Star mientras atraía la atención de todos.

Maka debió su mirada al pasillo y vio como Blair entraba a su cuarto. Disimuladamente la siguió y entonces cerró la puerta para hablar seriamente con ella.

-¿Todo pasó de verdad?- le preguntó Maka mientras Blair volvía a su forma humana.

-Sep nya~- canturreteó la gatita mientras se sentaba en la cama de Maka.

-¿Cómo es que antes no podíamos escucharte y hace unos momentos sí?- preguntó Maka sentándose en el suelo de su pieza.

-Pues, creo que porque se besaron, digo, tú y Soul; y Kid y Crona- murmuró no muy convencida- No tengo mucha idea- confesó luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Por qué los técnicos recordamos lo que pasó y las armas no?- preguntó la peliceniza un poco molesta.

-Porque las almas de ustedes son un poco más fuertes y resistentes que las de las armas- comentó Blair suspirando- o al menos eso creo-Maka levantó una ceja y miró incrédula a Blair.

-Tú no sabes nada- comentó mientras abría la puerta y salía al comedor donde estaban sus amigos esperándola.

-No te entiendo nada Black Star- comentó amargado Soul ya que Black Star simplemente hablaba sobre su grandeza.

-¿Por qué no la cuenta el rayitas entonces?- preguntó el chico estrella un poco molesto.

-Kid solo habla de la biblioteca y de lo simétrica que es Crona- exclamó Patty mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

-Maka tu eres mejor para esto que estos dos… ¿por qué no nos cuentas el sueño?- preguntó Liz suplicante.

-Es que solo conozco mi versión de la historia… cada uno debe haber vivido de su propia forma el sueño- comentó la oji jade sonriendo.

-Pero si te cuento mi parte de la historia tú me entenderás- exclamó Black Star.

-Y la mía también, después de todo, si juntamos nuestras versiones será genial y muy simétrico- razonó Kid mientras Crona solo asentía como diciendo que estaba de acuerdo con lo que decían.

-Bueno, supongo que si la escribo no habrá problema ¿verdad?- dijo Maka considerando la propuesta- Cada quien tendrá su copia…Muy bien! Manos a la obra- exclamó la oji jade mientras todos empezaban a reír y comentaban lo que había ocurrido en ese sueño.

Ese sueño no fue un sueño, ese sueño fue real.

**2011**

**Death City.**

**¿?**

_Generalmente estas cosas se escriben antes de contar la historia, pero yo he decidido ponerlo al final. ¿Por qué? Quién sabe… por capricho, por astucia o quizás por ingenuidad… Pero de algo estoy completamente segura, y eso es que si lo dejo al final, ustedes comprenderán mejor el significado de cada palabra que haya… ¿no es mejor así?_

_La historia de ese sueño que no fue sueño, nació en Death City, una noche de 2010. Sin embargo, el tiempo caprichoso, trasladó a los personajes a la misma ciudad de 40 años atrás. En donde no existía la paz, sino que la muerte y la traición eran moneda corriente para cada persona que viviera allí. Para todos, menos para ellos…_

"_De balas, rosas y un comodín" es la historia de la vida de 9 emblemáticos personajes, ninguno de ellos tiene más importancia que el otro, porque si uno de ellos hubiera faltado en el relato, todo hubiera girado de manera diferente._

_Porque aquel ladrón excéntrico y ego maníaco, no solo robó aquel libro que desencadenó todo, sino a salvó más de una vez a los demás personajes, ya fuera con sus risas, sus idioteces o quizás con sus acciones._

_Porque aquella ladrona dulce y cariñosa, acompañó moralmente a aquel ladrón y no sólo le dio una razón para vivir, sino que le dio una razón digna para no morir._

_Porque aquel chico mafioso obsesionado con la simetría, no sólo descubrió que la amistad es más importante que cualquier cosa simétrica, sino que también le dio confianza a la persona más tímida del planeta._

_Porque aquella chica tímida y antisocial, estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por sus amigos y rompió toda clase de reglas con tal de ayudarlos, inclusive, se reveló contra lo que era "su familia" para ayudar a una amiga._

_Porque aquellas asesinas de ojos azules, abandonaron sus niñerías y sus bobadas para defender aquella guarida de un desconocido._

_Porque aquel mafioso de ojos rubí, luchó contra todos para lograr salvar a aquella chica y asesinar a aquellos que si seguían con vida hubieran matado a sus amigos._

_Porque aquella asesina conocida como Rose, aprendió que la amistad era más fuerte que cualquier cosa quizás, y que no era tan mala como ella creía._

_La historia que leyeron antes, fue la historia de esos nueve personajes._

_Del egocéntrico y extravagante ladrón conocido como Black Star._

_De la dulce y atenta ladrona conocida como Tsubaki._

_De aquel mafioso con problemas simétricos conocido como Death the Kid._

_De aquella tímida hija de la mafia conocida como Crona._

_De aquellas hermanas asesinas conocidas como Patricia y Elizabeth Thompson._

_De aquel demoníaco mafioso con sonrisa de tiburón conocido como Soul Evans._

_Y de aquella chica de coletas conocida como Maka._

_Crean o no esta historia es cuestión de ustedes, mis estimados lectores. Les haya gustado o no, eso es algo que depende de sus gustos. Estas palabras son el cierre de esta historia, un cierre que no es el final…_

_Muchas gracias por leer…_

_Maka Albarn…_

Leyó el último punto y cerró el libro con cuidado como si de un tesoro se tratase. No le gustaba leer, generalmente vomitaba ante la siquiera mención de esa palabra. Sin embargo, este libro era diferente, por alguna razón le encantaba. Quizás sería por quien había sido la autora. Sí, seguramente era esa la razón por la que nunca se cansaría de leerlo, porque entre esas hojas se contaba la historia de ellos, de cómo se habían vuelto novios y en parte el amor que se tenían en uno al otro. Sonrió al sentir las manos de su esposa acariciándole el pecho.

-¿Cuántas veces más lo vas a leer? Si lo sigues haciendo te saldrán hongos en la cabeza- comentó su esposa burlonamente.

-Eso te lo digo yo a ti- exclamó dejando el libro en el sillón y girándose para quedar frente a esos ojos jade que lo volvían loco- Tú eres la "ratón de biblioteca" Maka Albarn- comentó mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en los labios.

-No creo que sea tan bueno como para que lo leas todo el tiempo- le reprochó ella mientras se apartaba un poco de él.

-Claro que lo es… hasta Black Star lo ha leído como 10 veces- murmuró él molesto cuando ella se zafó de su agarre y salió correteando por la casa- Vuelve aquí en este instante- le ordenó juguetón.

-Persígueme- le respondió ella de la misma forma…

Soul no tardó en levantarse e ir tras su aniñada esposa. A pesar de ya ser adultos, les encantaba jugar como antes, solo que ahora, hacían otro tipo de cosas en privado. El libro que había estado leyendo Soul quedó sobre el sillón un poco abierto en una de las primeras páginas, dejando a la vista la dedicatoria del libro…

"_A mis mejores amigos,_

_A los que siempre están conmigo,_

_Este libro es para ustedes…_

_Nunca dejen de brillar…"_

El ruido de las risas de la pareja inundó rápidamente la sala y en su mutua persecución golpearon el sillón, haciendo que el libro cayera y se cerrara. La tapa quedó a la vista, una hermosa portada en la que había una rosa y un comodín en el centro, y debajo de estas unas 8 balas sin usar. Y en el comodín se dibujaba en uno de los extremos un JK de Joker, sin embargo, la imagen del comodín no era un diablito rojo, sino que eran 5 chicas y 3 chicos. Un alvino, una peliceniza, dos rubias, una pelirrosa, una pelinegra, un peliazul y un pelinegro, todos sonriendo. Y sobre los dibujos, se dibujaba con letras doradas una inscripción…

"_De balas, rosas y un comodín…_

_By Maka Albarn"_

**Fin...**


End file.
